Wolf: El culto
by escritoraanonima
Summary: ¡Qué frágil puede ser un ser humano al verse convertido en sobrenatural! ¡Qué débil puede ser un humano "especial" contra el corazón! ¡Qué dura puede ser la vida para dos personas! Suspenso, muerte, drama.  Pero, al final... El amor todo lo puede, ¿no?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo primero.

"Richard VII" era un colegio para chicos, edificios con un estilo gótico construidos hace siglos con materiales asazmente particulares.

Por dentro eran elegantes paredes, adornadas con una temática artística propiamente del teatro; cortinas rojas y candelabros por decoración; el comedor estaba adornado con finas copas de cristal negro, platos y cubiertos hechos a mano con porcelana y plata.

El sitio de clases era muy diferente- dejando de lado lo antiguo para llegar a lo moderno-, focos blancos en forma de pequeñas gotas de crital en los techos de cada salón de clases y en cada uno de los pupitres se encontraba un notebook de última generación con el logo del colegio, una águila roja sosteniendo un libro abierto y alrededor dos rosas enroscadas…

Últimamente hay un chico que me desespera enormemente, esa actitud arrogante y ese ser ególatra y presumido me irrita de sobremanera. Se que esas cosas es con todo el mundo – en forma figurativa- pero lo que en realidad me lo hace realmente tedioso, es que aún siendo como es, casi todos lo que estudian aquí dicen que es genial y mola un montón, parecen ciegos, sordos o discapacitados mentales…

Se han escuchado rumores de que paso toda la noche con una chica del internado "Madame Curie" en su habitación, pero ni la directora ni el profesorado le hacen mucho caso al asunto, ya que es imposible, impensable, ya que nada ni nadie burlaría la seguridad de este instituto, y si lo lograran hacer, tardarían días y hasta semanas, es un sistema al extremo complicado, pensado en la seguridad de los futuros prodigios, jefes de empresas, en resumen , los hijos de las parejas más ricas de Europa y el mundo.

Nosotros salimos cada dos meses en unas pequeñas "vacaciones" de un fin de semana. Podemos salir de excursión, hacer deporte, o si queremos también podemos quedarnos en la comodidad de nuestra habitación tanto para descansar como para estudiar para una evaluación futura.

Ahora estamos unos veinte estudiantes de camino a un campamento extracurricular, valía siete puntos en el promedio general y consistía en saber desenvolverte sin la mayor parte de la tecnología, estaba entusiasmado, pero mayormente nervioso, en mis dieciséis años de edad nunca me había separado a más de un metro de mi celular, de mi facebook, de mi twitter, ¡de nada! Ahora verme separado de él en la mesita de noche en mi alcoba me llena de tristeza.

Ahora me encuentro aquí, en un autobús de último modelo, cerrando mis ojos para descansar de lo que venía.

Altos árboles, casi sin una hoja, un fría que erizaba la piel de mi cuello, y mis mejillas en conjunto con la nariz estaban tornándose de un color rosa. Mi mejor amigo me lo había advertido, "Llevate el abrigo, el tommy hilfiger", yo pensé en llevármelo pero sinceramente se me ocurrió que hubiese sido una broma, así que lo único que llevo "abrigado", es mi uniforme de invierno, o cual no es mucho que digamos.

Suspiré pesadamente y terminé de bajar mi cabeza en él asiento con un ligero temblor a la vez que salía graciosamente mi el vapor de agua visiblemente de mi boca.

Repentinamente me vi atrapado en los brazos de mi mejor amigo, poniendo su aliento cálido en la curvatura de mi cuello y oído haciéndome estremecer.

-¡Kiba!- exclamé.

-Sólo te estoy dando algo de calor, ¿sabes?, deberías agradecerme.- Dijo soltándome- Te estás muriendo del frío y ahora es que estamos entrando al bosque.

-¿Quién dijo?- me cruze de brazos. Él me miró arqueando una ceja.- Vale, ¿tienes un abrigo?

-Claro que sí.-afirmo tomando su maletín.- Traje otro porque sabía que no me harías ni el más mínimo caso.

-Se nota que me conoces.- Dije divertido. Tomé el abrigo que él me extendía y disimulando mi desesperación me lo coloqué suavemente no pudiendo retener una expresión de satisfacción.

-Mira.- Me llamó Kiba señalando con la mirada a un par de nuestros compañeros de dormitorio, Neji y… Sasuke. Oh, ese último; mi mente siseó su nombre con veneno en mi cabeza. Ese era el tipejo del que ya les había hablado, ese que tiene gran complejo de superioridad, el cual – como siempre- no seguía las reglas.

Si, ese chico tenía escondido su nuevo smatphone contra la ventana, viendo alguna cosa con su compañero de habitación. Pero fue algo efímero, ya cuando íbamos llegando a nuestro destino, él guardó su celular, ya –seguramente- no había señal.

Ya después de un rato el autobús se aparco en la parte más espesa del bosque, dónde se notaba un muy pequeño caminito que nos llevaría a las profundidades.

-Venga, ya pueden bajarse chicos.- Habló uno de los supervisores encargados, tomé mi mochila y bajé del autobús seguido de Kiba, luego salieron los demás; estaban Chouji, Gaara, Shikamaru, Shino, Sai, Neji, Kiba y yo. Nosotros éramos el grupo de primer año, mientras que los otros once que pertenecen a otros años se fueron en los otros dos autobuses restantes.

-Les daré las reglas, cuatro personas tienen que ir en busca de leña al llegar al lugar donde pasaremos la noche. Los nombraré de una vez por todas.- Habló Yamato acompañado por Kakashi- Naruto Namikaze y Neji Hyuga. Sasuke Uchiha y Shino Aburame.- Hizo una pausa.- Por favor, no se alejen mucho del campamento, les queda prohibido, ¿Entendido?-Asentimos juiciosos.

-Está bien, entonces vámonos.

El cielo se veía de un humor pésimo, el color levemente azulino del cielo, se estaba convirtiendo en un suave y opaco gris.

Empezamos a caminar por todo el centro del bosque, ¡Por Agatha Cristie!, parecía el mismo bosque que habían utilizado para el film de "La Aldea", las hojas a nuestros pues crujían con fuerza y el viento helado de ese lugar golpeaba con soberbia mi rostro, haciendo que para caminar tuviera que cubrir mi nariz con mis manos para que no se me desprendiera- en sentido figurativo-. Miré con impresión los altos esqueletos de árboles los cuales no tenían un color marrón, estaba de un gris verdoso bastante extraño, además había bastante espacio para caminar y después de avanzar un rato pude ver un poco de vida en los seres del reino plantae, árboles igual de altos y con bastantes hojas, también pude notar que el espacio se hacía más estrecho, entorpeciendo nuestros pasos y la poca luz que había la tapaban las copas de los árboles.

-Pararemos ántes que caiga la noche.- Dijo Kakashi mientras caminábamos.

-Si, en un lugar seguro que encontremos- Secundó Yamato.

-Profesor, falta casi una hora para que se ponga el sol.- Habló Shikamaru.- Eso nos pasa por salir a las dos de la tarde.- Susurró- Que problemático.

-Eso ya lo se, por eso sólo nos faltan unos cien metros para llegar a donde nos quedaremos- Finalizó Yamato señalando al frente.

Pude notar que Sasuke iba bastante tranquilo, llevaba como siempre las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza un poco ladeada hacia tras con los ojos cerrados.

Neji como siempre con un caminar derecho y porte serio, al igual que Gaara, Chouji movía graciosamente los brazos a los lados y Sai… él parecía un modelo de revista. Shino llevaba la cabeza hacia abajo y tenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo.

Kiba caminaba… Normal, como cualquier persona lo haría y yo… Sólo cogía mi mochila y a veces daba pequeños saltitos.

Todos parecían bastante tranquilos, en especial Sasuke… No, el muy descarado tenía un pequeño auricular, seguro se estaría relajando con alguna canción.

-¡Lo odio!- Exclamé furioso y todos voltearon a verme, todos menos a la persona a la que iba dirigido.

-¿Qué ocurre, Namikaze?- Preguntó Kakashi, fruncí el seño y suspiré profundo.

-Nada.-Solté más clamado- Disculpe.

-Esos gritos no se deben repetir- Dijo Yamato.

-Está bien, profesor.

Kiba frunció el entrecejo entre intrigado y a la vez confuso, así que con sólo lanzarle un mirada discreta al azabache azulado, supo a que me refería.

-¿Y ahora qué ocurre con el Uchiha?- me preguntó con voz mínima.

-Está escuchando música- Dije con el mismo tono.- Siempre hace lo mismo y nunca lo descubren. ¡apuesto que lo hubiese hecho yo, y ahí si me descubren!- Me expresé molesto, como siempre cada vez que la conversación era de ese insufrible.

-Hey, no te metas en eso, sólo ignóralo. Es fácil, ¿si?

-Trataré, ¿eh? Pero no te prometo nada, es un tío que llama mucho la atención y me hace perder la paciencia. Es que el sólo verlo me irrita.

-He, guapo, cálmate.- Dijo dándome unas palmaditas.- Estamos cayendo a lo mismo.

Después de yo asentir a los consejos de Kiba, caminamos unos dos minutos más, viendo con la poca luz que ofrecía el atardecer, la escala de verdes del bosque.

-Paren, chicos. Aquí es donde nos quedaremos.- Dijo Yamato.

Nos detuvimos en un lugar que tenía un diámetro de por lo menos once metros donde estab totalmente despejado de árboles, dejando ver el hermoso color del ocaso.

-Miren, chicos. Es hermoso.- Dije mirando al cielo con una sonrisa, desde que me había ido de la gran hacienda de mis abuelos en Venezuela, no había visto un paisaje así.

A medida que se ocultaban los colores, mis compañeros estaban preparándose para encender una fogata y Yamato nos estaba llamando.

-Bueno chicos, es hora de que partan a buscar leñas, tomen las linternas y retírense, recuerden no salirse mucho del área.

-está bien.- Dijimos tomando las linternas que Yamato nos extendía y partimos, Neji y yo por un lado y Sasuke junto con Shino por otro.

Él viaje con Neji era bastante silencioso, él no hablaba y yo menos iba a entablar una conversación con ese hombre de hielo idéntico a Sasuke. Había oscurecido rápido y la pobre luz de nuestras linternas sólo alumbraban un poco, lo que estaba empezando a asustarme, pero más aún a molestarme, lo que hizo que golpeara varias veces con la palma de la mano el foco de la linterna.

-No la golpees- Me dijo.- Aquí al parecer hay algo como el triangulo de las bermudas, es un misterio lo del campo magnetico- según- así que es mejor tener cuidado, puede ser posible que nos quedemos a oscuras.- Dicho y hecho, como si sus palabras fueran magia verdadera, se apagó la linterna, mientras que yo presionaba el botón de encendido repetidas veces.

-¡No enciende, joder!

-Te lo dije.

-¡Muy tarde!

-Mejor busquemos rápido la leña para irnos ya de aquí. Deben haber varias ramas por allí.- Me dijo y yo asentí, y al agacharme escuche un sonido que me heló los huesos, un búho.

Era así como en los flims de terror sicológico fuerte, cuando la protagonista está perdida en el bosque y escucha un montón de animales espeluznantes, así. Tomé la leña y la llevé en mis brazos y ya estando preocupado, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Oye, Neji. ¿Y si regresamos? Ya nos hemos alejado bastante y- Cayó la otra linterna, haciendo que quedáramos a oscuras por completo.- se va a apagar la linterna- dije terminado la frase tarde.

-Muy tarde.-Dijo.- ¿Me ves?

-No.- Dije nervioso.

-Yo tampoco te veo. A ver si caminamos al lado opuesto podemos llegar al campamento.

-De acuerdo.- Empezamos a movernos, esquivando torpemente las enormes raíces de los árboles. A menudo escuchábamos animales, pero se me erizó la piel al sentir una sombra atrás de mí.- Neji.

-Dime.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunté.- Esa sombra.- insistí al no recibir respuesta, cuando algo salto hacia mi repentinamente.-¡Ah!

-Ya lo tengo-dijo quitándome al animal de encima.- era una ardilla.- Escuche un gruñido que poco a poco se fue haciendo más fuerte.

-Un... Un lobo.- dije temeroso.- Neji fue el primero en ser atacado cuando se dispararon las primeras gotas de lluvia.

-¡Corre, Naruto! Ah…- Dijo y sin ponerme a discutir iba a irme, cuando escucho un grito de dolor aún más grande por él.

Me sorprendí al tratar de forcejear con el animal. El lobo aulló tan fuerte que me vibró el oído, aproveché el momento y tomé a Neji del brazo halándolo hacia mí lo más que pude, hasta que pude alzarlo un poco y corrí a todo lo que daban mis piernas, la tormenta se hizo presente y convirtió la tierra en fango en una forma efímera. ¡Maldición!, el pantalón de vestir me estorbaba y sentía a Neji sangrar por los hombros.

-Resiste… ¡Ayuda, ayuda!- Grite mientras iba perdiendo fuerzas, tenía fango por toda la cara y un ardor insoportable en los ojos. Escuché un gruñido delante de mi y yo con mucho cuidado doble a la derecha para empezar a correr de nuevo y lo hice, corrí y corrí por poca hasta que tropecé con una raíz. Notando varios gruñidos y sin la posibilidad de escapar, me coloque sobre el cuerpo de Neji tratando de cubrirlo con el mío, cubriendo su rostro y heridas con mi pecho, cerré los ojos con fuerza para luego sentir unos dientes afiladísimos clavándose en mi extremidades, tanto fue el dolor que me desmayé segundos después, preocupado por el castaño.


	2. sengundos, el despertar

Al día siguiente sentí la claridad cubriendo mi rostro, golpeándolo suavemente, incitándome a abrir los ojos.

-¡Naruto despertó!

-Mmm-Abrí los ojos pesadamente, encontrándome con el rostro de Kakashi y Kiba- Ki…- Traté de pronunciar, pero el dolor se me hacía insoportable, traté de mover mi cabeza, pero no conseguía nada, sólo pude sentir mis extremidades vendadas y dormidas, también un dolor punzante en mi cuerpo entero, incluyendo mi cabeza.

-Tienes que guardar silencio, ¿está bien? Estabas grave, pero ya vienen a buscarlos.-Habló Kiba de forma suave. Cerré los ojos con fuerza e hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para hablar.

-¿Y… Neji?

-No puedo decir que bien, pero se ve mejor que tú.

Me aferré a la camisa de Kiba como pude, realmente pensé que se me deprendería y contuve las lágrimas de dolor.

-Quiero… quiero irme, Ki-Kiba- él me abrazó con cuidado, tomando mi cabeza como a un pequeño recién nacido y la apoyó con su pecho.

-Ya nos vamos de vuelta al instituto, pero ni se te ocurra llorar, ¿o quieres que Sasuke te vea así?- el susodicho volteó disimuladamente hacia nosotros con una mueca de fastidio y molestia, mientras luchaba por reprimir las lágrimas.- Tranquilo, eso fue mi culpa. ¿Qué harías tú sin mí, ah?- sonrió dulce.

- Ya llegó el autobús- Informó Yamato- Sasuke, llévate a Naruto y Kiba, llévate a Neji.

-Sí, tutor- Respondió al llamado- Naruto, nos vemos en el autobús, ¿sí?

Kiba se fue, y al irse, fui alzado en brazos por mi enemigo inventado, rápido pero suavemente, tratando de no rozar mucho mis heridas, lo noté. Él no me miraba a la cara, sólo miraba hacia adelante; entró al autobús y me dejó acostado en uno de los últimos asientos, dejando mi cabeza arriba del cojín.

-Gracias…- pronuncié a penas.

-No hay problema.- Dijo con tranquilidad, sentándose unos asientos más adelante. En ese momento llegó Kiba junto con Yamato y Neji, colocándolo al lado de Sasuke.

-¿Te abrigo?- preguntó Kiba al tomar asiento a mi lado, a lo que yo asentí con pesadez.

Kiba me colocó su abrigo, cubriéndome los brazos junto con mi pecho y cuello. Luego le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa, para después cerrar los ojos efímeramente, abrirlos y depositarlos en aquél extraño moreno. Ya Neji estaba abrigado y parecía estar durmiendo, Sasuke me miró y luego fijó su vista en el paisaje. Nunca había visto la profundidad de esa mirada, me ponía nervioso, sentía que veía a través de mí y los segundos que duraron se me hicieron eternos, haciéndome sentir gran cantidad de emociones.

Todos nuestros demás compañeros empezaron a subir al autobús, tomando cada uno sus asientos respectivamente, alguno que otro cuchicheaba algo, la gran mayoría se quedaban serios y guardaban silencio.

Algunos parecían temerosos, y varios habían cruzado miradas con mi persona, podía ver un rastro de agradecimiento en ellas, diciéndome: _Oh, gracias por casi matarte, fue una gran forma de avisarnos del peligro. _Sonreí con ironía. Algunos parecían molestos, como si hubiera varios Sasuke por allí.

Neji y yo les habíamos dañado el viaje, lo se. Pero a no ser por eso todavía estuviésemos corriendo peligro como unos tarados, jugando a _las caperuzas y los malvados lobos_, pero esta vez no había un leñador que nos salvara del peligro. Todo por las linternas aquellas que desde aquel momento me sentía obligado a odiar. A ellas y a su desconocido creador.

El sueño me embriagó como un dulce y fuerte _Bloody Mary, _los párpados cansados por el frío y dolor, se cerraban, tan pesados como sentía todo mi cuerpo con tan horrible tortura, y con una caricia que me propinó el viento cómplice, no batallé más contra Morfeo y caí en sus brazos.

Después de unos segundos de pura oscuridad, visualicé con pesadez una calle casi caída en la oscuridad de la noche, despejada, con la tenue luz de los faroles y las escazas casas que allí se encontraban. Sentí mi cuerpo temblar de frío y traté de aferrarme a ese otro cuerpo peligrosamente delgado y de suaves manos que también ofrecían un leve temblor, aún debajo del techo externo de un jardín de niños, al frente de la calle, a un lado de la acera y lo más junto a la pared posible, nos salpicaba mucho el agua de la estruendosa lluvia.

-Mamá…- Pronuncié al sentir su largo cabello acariciando mi frente al verme.- Tengo…- Callé al instante, no quería hacerle daño, me sentía esquelético, escuincle y débil, igual que ella.

Sus ojos temblaron y los cerró al escapársele una angustiada lágrima. Teníamos hambre, sed, frío y miedo a morir.

Abrí los ojos con sudor frío corriendo por mi frente, nunca pensé recordar esa triste parte de mi vida en un momento como ese.

Ahora era rico, sí. Pero antes casi muero en la calle, junto a mi madre, hace ya unos once años. Mi padre había ido a la cuidad a terminar de graduarse como médico cardiólogo. Mi madre había quedado sola, aún embarazada de mí. Eso le causó muchos problemas en su trabajo, por su ineficiencia al tener que salir constantemente a hacerse exámenes, lo que causó su despido justo unos días después de mi nacimiento, cuando mi madre entró al trabajo y vio a una obesa mujer sentada en su escritorio, lo que causo que viviéramos como mendigos por casi cuatro años al no poder trabajar por su neumonía.

Era un gran dolor emocional recordar esa parte de mi vida, coloqué un semblante serio y relajado, sintiendo el frío en mi rostro y un desagradable nudo en la garganta. Me contuve abriendo y cerrando los ojos una vez.

Sonreí al escuchar unos pequeños ronquidos, seguramente ese era Kiba, él cual cayó rendido al igual que yo, era muy probable que no haya podido dormir toda la noche preocupándose por mi persona.

Traté un poco de levantarme, pero luego de unos segundos caí desplomado en el asiento despertando a Kiba. Recibí una mirada reprobatoria de su parte, resoplé con dificultad y me quede quieto, hasta que después de unas aletargadas horas llegamos al exagerado instituto.

Allí, por la ventana, pude llegar a oler ese escandaloso _Chanel _junto con su igual portadora. Su larga y suelta falda púrpura chocaba con sus piernas al compás del frío viento, con su blusa azul marino de cuello con volantes con un talle en la cintura y un gran escote en el busto. Su rubio, largo y lacio cabello se balanceaba levemente y sus rojos labios, pintados a la perfección, estaban fruncidos en una mueca de angustia con los brazos cruzados; esa sin duda, extravagante y hermosa, era Tsunade, la directora.

Al estacionarse el autobús entraron unos camilleros fuertes y con conocimiento que nos dirigieron a la gran _enfermería, _la cual contaba hasta con tres salas de quirófano y dos de cuidados intensivos.

Sentía que iba a desmayarme del dolor, del frío y del hambre, aunque en realidad no era como en los viejos tiempos, sólo una exageración.

Venga, si. Ser atacado por un- o varios- animal hambriento es doloroso, y no estoy hablando de la mordida de un hámster, sino de unos desquiciados lobos. Apuesto que si me lo contaran no lo hubiese creído, claro, no es algo que pase en la vida cotidiana de un adolescente caucásico de ciudad como yo.

Nos realizaron resonancias magnéticas y rayos equis, desinfectaron las heridas, le cogieron puntos y aplicaron una serie de dolorosas inyecciones que poco a poco me pasaban el dolor, tenían que ser aplicadas cada cuatro horas por una semana o tal vez una y media.

Siete días o más en una habitación azul con un tedioso olor a desinfectante y el constante, tonto y fastidioso sonido de la maquina que contaba mis pulsaciones… No sabía si aguantaría, no tenía a mi Iphone. A mi lado estaba Neji, estaba en silencio en su camilla, le habían vendado hombros y brazos, también las pantorrillas. A mi me habían vendado la espalda, el pecho, los antebrazos y una de los piernas entera.

Dirigió su mirada hacia mí al ver que yo la tenía hacia él, voltee mi rostro al verme descubierto y me llamó en voz baja.

-Naruto.

-¿Uh?- Voltee de nuevo.

-Esto…- Titubeó un poco.- Gracias por… Ya sabes, salvarme la vida.

-¿Qué?, pero yo no hice nada.- Contesté.

-Sabes que lo hiciste.- Dijo con simplicidad. Le salió una risilla de lo más cómica a lo que lo vi sorprendido.- ¿Qué?

-Siéndote sincero, nunca pensé verte siquiera sonreír… Como te ves tan amargado como Uchiha Sasuke.

-Él no es amargado, Naruto. ¿Puedo decirte así?- asentí- Bueno, sólo no es de mucho hablar… Ni el ni yo, aunque tú me contagiaste un poco.- Sonreí por el comentario.

-¿Y que me dices de que siempre rompe las reglas?- Le pregunté con una ceja alzada.

-Mmm… - Lo sopesó un poco.- Simplemente le gusta hacer lo que se le da la gana.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pues, no me parece justo desde ningún punto de vista.

-Nunca he dicho que lo sea.- Recalcó.- Pero después de que te haces su amigo se te hace gracioso. Deberías conocerlo un poco primero.- Me sugirió.

¡Seguro! Pues tenía mucho sentido. Nunca me había pasado por la mente tal idea y admito que era porque siempre estaba pensando en cuanto lo odiaba, pero tampoco era muy atrayente a idea por la imagen que ya le tenía de etiqueta al moreno, pero si Neji me resultó agradable, ¿Por qué no el moreno?

-Es un gran amigo- Agregó.- Aunque se vea algo odioso y agresivo… Sólo es muy reservado.

-A decir verdad, yo soy un poco terco. No creo que se me quite muy fácil la manera de pensar acerca de él.- Le dije exteriorizando mi anterior pensamiento. Neji rió levemente

-Me he dado cuenta ya.- Me dijo con una sonrisa.- Pero si lo piensas bien si ustedes dos llegaran a ser amigos sería muy divertido.

Voltee por inercia a la puerta principal al percibir un perfume tan escandaloso como el de Tsunade, pero éste era masculino, sino me equivocaba era el olor de la fragancia _Paco Rabanne._

La puerta se abrió dando paso a un pulcro hombre, vestido con un elegante traje color vino y corbata negra, contra arrestando con su canoso y largo cabello, atado en una sencilla coleta perfectamente peinada.

-Hyûga Neji y Namikaze Naruto.- Habló con voz gruesa.- La directora del profesorado me ha informando de su accidente. ¿Se encuentran mejor?- Preguntó mientras sus lustrados zapatos hacían eco por toda la habitación con cada paso.

-Por mi parte sí. Sr. Jiraya.- Respondió Neji de forma respetuosa.

-Por la mía también.- Respondí de la misma manera.

-Me alegra que mis estudiantes estén bien.- Sonrió.- Pero lamento decirles que no podrán asistir a las actividades físicas de la semana entrante. Pero para que no se hastíen de estar encerrados aquí. Les voy a dejar una copia de mi primer Libro Icha Icha a cada uno de ustedes.- Dijo mientras colocaba un par de libros de tapa gruesa empastada en la mesita que separaba nuestras camas.

-¿Ese no es uno de los libros que lee el profesor Kakashi?- Pregunté al ver al parecido.

-Sí.- Me respondió con gracia.- Pero esta el la versión censurada.- Sonrío.- Bueno, sin más me retiro, jóvenes. Adiós.

-Adiós.

-Adiós.- Respondimos. Desapareció de nuevo detrás de la puerta, pero su esencia quedo intacta en toda la habitación.

-Ese perfume es realmente bueno.- Comenté.

-Si que lo es.- Dijo Neji.

Reímos.

-Es extraño que ellos dos sean esposos.- Dije.

-¿Quiénes?

-La directora Tsunade y el director Jiraya.

-Si, es extraño. Son bastante diferentes.

Así comenzamos a charlar de cosas triviales hasta que pasó el resto del día. La noche llegó óptima, y al pasar casi una hora el cielo se encontraba repleto de nubes y una tenue luz, que opaca, golpeaba mi rostro a través de la pequeña ventana, la cual estaba completamente pegada el techo. Suspiré, voltee a ver a Neji el cual hace minutos me había dado las buenas noches, estaba completamente dormido, en total silencio.

Empecé a sudar y me sentía algo mareado, con cuidado me quité del pecho la sábana y resoplé un par de veces, traté de mover un poco el brazo hasta alcanzar el control de la calefacción y le bajé un par de grados al termostato, esperé unos minutos y suspiré algo aliviado, regulé mi respiración y cerré los ojos, cuando oí la puerta principal abierta; entrecerré los ojos para tratar de ver quien sería, al ver que se acercaba una sombra me hice el dormido y me dio un pequeño escalofrío al ver que tomó mi mano izquierda e inyectó algo en la vía intravenosa y se que seguramente lo mismo ocurrió con Neji. Era la enfermera.

Si, lo sé. Soy un miedica y lo admito, pero la paranoia me estaba volviendo loco.

La lluvia comenzó a caer soberbia y me estremecí al recordar la noche pasada… Fango, lluvia, una carrera por mi vida y otra a cuestas. Desesperación y angustia era lo que sentía sumándole el dolor, sangre, miedo.

Sacudí mi cabeza y mordí mi labio inferior por el brusco movimiento, además ya le había agarrado el gusto a esa expresión, traté de poner mi mente en blanco para poder conciliar el sueño y sonreí con melancolía, se me había atravesado una imagen bastante peculiar; una cabellera rubia, ojos celestes opacos y una hermosa sonrisa.

Tenía una ex novia llamada Ino, era realmente encantadora y dulce, aunque a veces tenía un carácter de perro con rabia, lo que hacia que fuera divertido pero peligroso molestarla. Terminé con ella al entrar a este internado y ella al suyo, no podíamos vernos ni siquiera en vacaciones, así que decidimos cortar. Pero no me arrepentía del todo, tal vez era por que no era nuestro destino estar juntos.

Sonreí al recordarla, extrañaba de cierta manera ir al club acuático y lanzarla por el tobogán que tanto le aterraba para luego reírnos como locos al llegar a casa de mis padres, extraño también que me diera de comer a la boca cada vez que salíamos a comer helado.

Reí levemente y entre divertidos recuerdos dormí por fin.

Abrí los ojos con pereza al día siguiente, sentí una fría mano pasarse por mi frente, la cual me había despertado de mi magnífico sueño en un mundo hecho de ramen instantáneo.

-¡Kiba…!- bostecé con educación- Mira que despertarme ahorita. Deben ser como las cinco y treinta de la madrugada.

-Son las nueve y cuarenta de la mañana, Naruto. Pareces un oso en invierno.- Reímos.

-Buenos días.- Dije.

-Buenos días.- Respondieron.

-Mira, te traje a tu bebe.- Dijo Kiba mostrándome mi preciado Iphone.

-¡Gracias!... Oh, mi pequeño.- Dije en broma para tomarlo. Reímos nuevamente.

-Ahora puedes entrar en tu Facebook y actualizar tu estado. ¿Qué diría Yamanaka Ino si viera como estás ahora?

-Kiba…

-¿Yamanaka Ino?- Preguntó Neji.

-Si… ¿La conoces?- Pregunté curioso.

-Obviamente.

-¿Uh?

-Ella es la prima hermana de Sasuke

Abrí un poco la boca por la sorpresa y la cerré de golpe. ¿Prima hermana de Sasuke..?

-¿Ella es algo tuyo?

-Era… era mi novia.

-Wow, eso no me lo esperaba.- Rió

-Créeme que tampoco me esperaba que fuera familia de Sasuke.

En ese momento entró Sasuke, con su misma expresión de siempre, seria y fría como el hielo. Me pregunté en ese momento ¿Cómo alguien así y yo seriamos amigos?, si él me parecía la persona más callada del mundo. A simple vista se nota la diferencia de nuestras personalidades. _Muy diferentes. _Pensé.

Kiba me miró con una expresión divertida en su rostro. Si bien cierto era que a Kiba le era indiferente el individuo que tanto me desespera, pero como a mi sí en cierto aspecto, disfrutaba molestándome al respecto.

-Bueno, Naruto. Me voy, pero dentro de unas horas paso de nuevo.- Dijo con un dejo de burla. Sonreí de forma hipócrita.

-Si me dejas te asesino.- Susurré entre los dientes para que sólo él me escuchara. Él sonrío malévolamente.

-Adiós, pues.- Dijo dándome la espalda y marchándose por donde vino. Resoplé molesto, después me las pagaría.

Me recargué aún más en mi asiento y suspiré de forma pesada. En la habitación reinó el silencio por unos minutos, era realmente incómodo, me hacía sentir como una especie de mueble viejo lleno de polvo, pero aquellos extraños parecían disfrutarlo al máximo. Así pasaron varios minutos más hasta que Neji rompió el silencio.

-Sasuke, Naruto.- Nos llamó y ambos volteamos con cara de duda… Bueno, ese solamente yo.- Los presento.- Dijo como si nada, me quedé atónito por unos segundos hasta que reaccioné.

-Un…-Dudé.- Un gusto.

-Igual.- Dijo encontrándose con mi mirada.

¡Estoy cien por cien seguro de que lo hizo adrede!

Me miró lo más fijo y penetrante posible, me dejo de piedra eso que para mi eran infinitos segundos, tanto que no me di la más mínima cuenta de que alcé algo la mano y él la estrecho con suavidad hasta que salí de ese extraño trance.

Realmente era el típico chico que las chicas le sobran pero con complejo de medusa.

Sacudí con mucho disimulo mi cabeza y mordí de nuevo mi labio inferior, mientras me preguntaba: _¿Qué rayos te pasa, Naruto? Eres un idiota ¿o qué? Pareces un fracasado._

-¿Y esos libros?- Preguntó Sasuke.

-Los trajo el Sr. Jiraya.- Respondió Neji.

-¿No son los libros que lee en profesor Kakashi?

-Si.- Respondimos Neji y yo.

Sasuke negó un par de veces y volvió a cayar.

-Sasuke.- Lo llamé.- Gracias de nuevo por lo del autobús se que peso bastante y…- otra vez esa mirada, me estaba poniendo nervioso, dentro de cualquier momento seguro que tartamudeaba.- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

-Depende de que sea.- Me dijo.

-¿Puedes no mirarme a los ojos cuando te hablo?- Abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego volvió a su expresión neutra.

-Claro.

Ese fue mi primer encuentro con él… Luego vinieron muchos más en el resto de los siete días que tenía que pasar allí. Entre esas cosas estaban mis constantes peleas para que me dejaran bañarme sólo, esas enfermeras me tenían irritado.

La semana pasó fugaz, al contrario de lo que yo pensaba. Me fui acercando a Neji y Sasuke, resultaron ser personas bastante agradables, y a Kiba también le agradaron.

Me di cuenta de muchas cosas, sí sonríe, muy poco, es cierto, pero lo hace. Es muy humilde y le gusta ayudar a los demás. Ama el jitomate, hasta tiene una pequeña maceta en su habitación donde los cultiva, está más loco que yo. Le son indiferentes los deportes, prefiere leer un libro, pero le fascina trotar y nadar. Es realmente primo hermano de Ino y a sus tres años era sordo.

Más de una semana había pasado… y aunque fuera increíble, no sé del odio al amor, pero del odio a la amistad sólo hay un paso. Él definitivamente tiene algo… Un no sé qué.


	3. Una salida

-¡Eres un demente, Itachi! Pensé que me llamabas para algo importante.

-En unos meses hay vacaciones de verano, ¿Por qué no sería buena idea?- me insistió serio.

-Porque no me interesa.- suspiré profundo.- Tengo otras cosas que hacer, las cuales son mucho más importantes. ¡Hazlo en ti! Ya que ahora te encanta el arte… Y no estoy hablando precisamente de Miguel Ángel.

-Ya deja de molestarme con eso, Sasuke.- pidió negando con la cabeza.- Déjame hacerlo, yo sólo quiero que salgas con alguien.

-haz lo que quieras.- cedí.- Me voy, tengo un compromiso con los chicos.

-Adiós, Sasuke. Recuerda que me has dado tu permiso.

-Si, si. Lo que sea.- Dije restándole importancia al asunto para salir de su habitación.

Ya era tarde. Eran de forma exacta, las nueve horas con treinta y seis minutos de la mañana y habíamos quedado a las diez. No me había duchado, no había comido, ¡No había hecho nada!, por culpa de mi hermano. No puede ser que alguien llame para decirte esa ridiculez. _Oh, Sasuke. Pienso que deberías ya tener una novia. No quiero que tengas esa cara de amargado para toda tu vida. _Sentí ganas de golpearme la frente con la palma de la mano en ese momento.

Atravesé todos los dormitorios a medio vestir porque pensé que era una emergencia, como nunca me ha llama por teléfono celular por una tontería, salí casi corriendo.

Me duché y me vestí en quince minutos, dejando irremediablemente de lado el tema del desayuno y peinando mi cabello, para luego dirigirme hacia la entrada del instituto donde llegue a las diez en punto, pero ya habían otros dos esperándome.

Entrecerré mis ojos al ver que faltaba alguien.

-Buenos días.- Dije.

-Buenos días.- Respondieron.

-¿Dónde está el torpe?- Pregunté irritado.

-Creo que se quedó dormido… Pero ya vendrá ahorita.- Dijo Kiba relajado.

Ahora sí, me convertiría a Homero Simpson ahorcando a Bart _Maldito demonio_. Suspiré con cansancio disipando todos los pensamientos vengativos manteniendo la serenidad, porque debí haberlo previsto. Ese idiota es fanático de estar todo el día dentro de una red social _absorbe-cerebro, _con razón era tan obtuso, si no es Twitter, es facebook y hasta MySpace, lo más seguro es que se haya pasado toda la noche en puro ocio y por eso se haya quedado dormido hasta tarde teniendo en cuenta que teníamos que estar aquí a las diez.

-¡Lo siento mucho, chicos!- Dijo al llegar, bufé irritado.

-Súbanse.- Les dije neutro. Sebastián con su típico aletargo, abrió la puerta trasera de la limosina para poder subir, entró el idiota, Kiba, Neji y yo. Ya adentro y antes de partir, Sebastián agregó.

-Son cien americanos por el retraso. Más tres mil por ser mi día libre.- Bostezó.

Chasqueé mi lengua y justo cuando le iba a pasar mi tarjeta de crédito Premium platinada, Naruto le había dado ya los cien en efectivo, y luego los otros tres mil en igual forma.

-¡Wow, Naruto! ¿Trajiste puro efectivo?- Dijo Kiba.

-Se me quedo la tarjeta de crédito.- Rió de forma nerviosa.

Lo miré a los ojos y bajó la mirada, ¡Odio sobremanera que me hagan eso!, aunque… yo me lo he buscado, él me había dicho cuando nos conocimos que no lo mirara de esa manera, pero no puedo evitarlo, toda mi vida he mirado así, directo a los ojos. Luego miré al chofer con algo de recelo y dirigí la mirada hacia la ventana.

Neji estaba escuchando a Naruto con sumo interés, mientras este le relataba algo sobre la hacienda de sus abuelos con mucho ánimo, _sonreí_, Kiba leía un mensaje de texto y yo simplemente estaba esperando llegar rápido a nuestro destino.

Era una primavera hermosa, el paisaje parecía un cuadro pintado, con aquellos detalles encantadores… Inmediatamente pensé en mi hermano y sonreí de forma discreta. Me había sorprendido es hecho de que mi hermano estuviera _coqueteándole _a un hombre, y que ese hombre fuera nada más y nada menos que un chico de intercambio en la materia de arte nuevo en el instituto.

Me sentía feliz por él, había encontrado a alguien a quien querer, así fuera por poco tiempo y el quería que yo experimentara la misma emoción, supongo; pero yo no soy masoquista, _tarde o temprano_ mi padre nos va a traer una esposa y _toda esperanza _estará _destruida. _

Pensando en eso, muchos recuerdos se dispararon en mi mente, cual balas llenas de tristeza y melancolía, libros y más libros de las sombras que memorizarte al derecho y al revés. Tan reservada había sido mi vida que la mayor libertad que me había dado mi familia había sido inscribirme en ese internado.

Por eso algo me había hecho aceptar a Naruto como mi amigo, pensaba que estando junto a él un poco de su felicidad y entusiasmo se me pasase, ese destino tan libre que tanto le envidiaba desde el primer momento en que le vi, su aura era toda positiva e irradiaba como el mismísimo sol.

¿Por qué no he nacido como una persona _normal_? Normal… sí, amaba esa palabra. ¿Por qué no fui de esas ignorantes que trazan su propio camino? De esas personas aludidas, de esas que no solo nacen, se reproducen y mueren; una persona a la que le hez permitido equivocarse, tropezarse una y otra vez con la misma piedra, levantarse y seguir caminando… A veces las personas son tan malagradecidas, no saben lo que tienen, tienen algo que yo moriría por tener. Pero es imposible… para mí y para mi hermano.

No había hechizo que me separara de mi destino ya escrito por los grandes dioses. Por parte ese era el maleficio de haber nacido en una familia tan peculiar como la mía.

-Sasuke, ¡Sasuke!- Volteé a ver quien me llamaba.- Ya llegamos.- Era Naruto.

Era realmente un hermoso campo, quede maravillado al salir de la limosina, la luz golpeaba mi rostro transmitiéndome cierta alegría, la cual acepte gustoso internamente.

-¡A jugar!- Exclamó Kiba.

-Vamos, Sasuke.- Me llamó Neji de forma tranquila.

-Yo me quedaré aquí dentro, no quiero quemarme por insolación.- Dije como quien no quiere la cosa, la verdad es que el único conocimiento que poseía sobre el golf era visto por la gran u útil televisión por cable y el bendito ESPN2 de mi hermano las veinticuatro horas el día todas las vacaciones de verano. Sencillamente lo soportaba por el maravilloso paisaje que ofrecía y seguro que mi hermano lo veía por la misma razón. Así que se me ocurrió la genial idea de venir a _jugar_ golf este fin de semana, que eran las micro-vacaciones del instituto.

-Vamos, estás aguando la fiesta.

-Esto no es una fiesta Neji.- Dijo Naruto.- Así que yo sólo voy a ver, ya que no se jugar.- _Sincero… _Dijo algo deprimido.

-¿Te enseño, Naruto?- se ofreció Neji.

-Gracias, Neji.- Le dijo.- Pero sólo quiero observar por ahora.

-Como quieras, Naruto.- Dijo Kiba encogiéndose de hombros.- Neji y yo vamos a buscar nuestras armas.- Rió levemente y se fue; detrás de él se fue Neji después de observar a Naruto por unos segundos._ No sabe jugar._ Pensé, _Por lo menos no soy el único tonto que va a ver_.

Vi unas bancas en la sombra de una gran sombrilla y desde allí había una magnífica vista hacia el paisaje campestre, tomé asiento en total silencio, apoyé mis codos sobre mis rodillas y suspiré tratando de reprimir una sonrisa que amenazaba con salir de mis labios. Volteé a mi lado, viendo que mi rubio amigo se había sentado a mi lado.

Naruto tenía una gran sonrisa y lo noté limpiar sus pulmones y respirar profundo, coloco sus brazos, cruzados, detrás de su cuello y pronunció con notable alegría sin mirarme.

-El día está precioso, ¿Verdad?

-Sí.- afirmé viendo hacia delante de nuevo.

Repentinamente volteó a verme.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Sasuke?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Pregunté frunciendo el ceño.- ¿Qué me podría ocurrir?

-No sé… Te noto diferente, pareces…- Lo pensó un poco y colocó un dedo en su labio inferior.- ¿Feliz…?

-Porque lo estoy, idiota.- Le dije sonriendo, sin mirarlo.

-Está bien, voy a omitir el insulto porque es raro verte así.- Se recostó en el respaldo.- Y dime… ¿Es por alguna chica?- Lo vi indirectamente.

-No.- Desvié la mirada de nuevo.- Es algo aún mejor.

-¿Qué podría ser, entonces?

-Libertad.

-Libertad…- Lo vi sonreír.- ¿Qué?, ¿Te sientes Tarzán, acaso?

-No… Tal vez pienses que es algo estúpido, porque tu siempre has sido libre.

-¿Tú no?, Seguro que me estás tomando el pelo.

-No.- le dije cortante.

-¿Por qué?

-Problemas familiares.- Le dije y guardo silencio por un segundo. Luego de varios minutos habló.

-Me siento feliz por ti, entonces. Digo… que seas libre. ¡Y espero que seas así desde ahora...! No es muy agradable que digamos que seas tan tosco y odioso.- Dijo viéndome por un segundo a los ojos y luego, como siempre, los apartó.- El día amaneció de tu humor, eso está bien ¿Eh?

-No pude omitir la sorpresa y el agrado que me causaron sus palabras, le correspondí la sonrisa por un segundo y volteé hacia al frente. Después de unos minutos, él se levantó y me extendió la mano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Vamos a comer fresas con crema mientras ellos juegan, ¿Vale?

-Seguro.- Le respondí tomando su mano y levantándome.

Caminamos estancados en un silencio cómodo, hasta llegar a un pequeño local con mesas al aire libre con sus respectivas sombrillas de los típicos colores llamativos… Ya saben, tipo Naruto.

Él tomo asiento y yo igual al frente de él.

-¿Invitas tú o yo?- Me dijo.

-Yo.- Dije con simplicidad.- Chica.- Llamé a una de las seis señoritas que atendían el lugar y ella acudió a nosotros con una gran sonrisa.

-Díganme, chicos. ¿Qué desean?

-Dos porciones de fresas con crema. ¿Algo más, Naruto?

-Mmm, pues. Aquí no venden ramen, ¿Verdad?

-Me temo que no, joven.

-Entonces un helado de mantecado con sirope de chocolate.- Dijo sonriente. Ya era la segunda vez que me quería palmear la frente el día de hoy.

-Yo quiero también un helado, pero de chocolate con el mismo sirope.

-En seguida.- Se retiró.

-¿Ramen?- Le dije.

-Lo dije sin pensar.- Me dijo rascándose la cabeza, apenado, rió levemente y suspiré.

Unos minutos después trajeron el pedido y comimos con tranquilidad, hasta reí levemente al ver los constantes bigotes que Naruto se hacía con la crema batida y el helado. Hice algo que nunca creí, disfruté de su graciosa compañía. Tardamos casi dos horas y media en volver al campo de golf, encontrándonos con Neji y Kiba- con eso quise decir sólo Kiba.- discutiendo.

-¡No fueron tres toques!, ¡Fueron cuatro, Neji!

-Claro que no.- Dijo calmado.

-¡Hola chicos!- Saludó Naruto energético.- Deberían probar las fresas con crema con el helado de mantecado, ¡Es delicioso!- Se pasó la mano por el estomago de forma graciosa. Sonreí.

-¿Fueron a comer?- Preguntó Neji algo confundido.

-Sí.- Contestó.- Se me antojaron unas fresas con crema y de extra, helado.

-Yo pensé que estaban montando a caballo.- Dijo Neji.

-¡Oh, por dios!, ¿Aquí se puede montar a caballo?

-Bueno, se puede a penas a las tres de la tarde. Pero hoy no podemos ir, recuerda que vamos al cine.- Dijo Kiba.

-Bueno, quizás venga mañana.- susurró.

Aquí yo no opinaba, yo sólo sabía manejar, ya saben, motocicletas, autos, entre otros vehículos. En esos momentos realmente amaba al magnífico internet y a la televisión paga. Obviamente, mi rostro mostraba lo contrario a lo que pensaba, total serenidad y confianza salían por mis poros. Que facilidad tenía para controlar mi cuerpo ¡Era sorprendente!

La salida al cine fue realmente una pérdida de tiempo inesperada. Terminamos viendo _Los Pitufos _en tercera dimensión. Estábamos sentados los cuatro en la última fila. Naruto y yo estábamos a dos asientos de esquina oscura, teníamos cara de haber dado hostias por la tontería que estábamos observando en la pantalla grande, además lo veía estremecerse de vez en cuando. _¿Qué era lo que le ocurría? _Lo que yo ignoraba es que había una parejita demostrando cómodamente su amor, y Naruto estaba a su lado.

Irritado, se levantó y salió, obviamente seguido por todos nosotros.

-Les dije que viéramos _Friends with benefits_, esa película es para niños de tres años.- Comentó Naruto.

-Esa película es una comedia romántica, no es algo que verían cuatro chicos.- Dijo Kiba.

-Oh, si.- Dije sarcástico.- Porque la bazofia de "¿En dónde pitufos estamos?" es tan masculino. 

-Tienes razón.- Dijo Neji.

Llegamos a las cinco con treinta minutos de la tarde al instituto, después de haber ido a almorzar a un restaurante Indio.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Sasuke x Naruto))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

-O sea, Kiba ¿Acaso el cine no es para ver películas? La gente realmente abusa de los espacios públicos sin la menor vergüenza.- Le dije.

-No es una rareza, créeme.- Resoplé molesto.- Bueno, pero cambiando de tema. ¿Quieres ir a la playa con mi novia y yo? Además, ¿Quién sabe? Quizás algunos tragos de vodka imperial.

-¡Kiba! ¿Qué hay sobre lo de mamá osa?

-Nunca mencioné las micro-vacaciones.

Lo medité un poco. Kiba iría con su novia y yo me sentiría incomodo. Además de que seguro al segunto trago estraría dormido por la menuda embriaguez que me gastaría. Era mejor estar tranquilo y sobrio.

-Bueno, Kiba. Creo que es mejor quedarme, por mi salud.- Reimos.

-Bueno, si quieres quedarte yo me voy entonces. Cuida de ti, y por favor, private de hacer alguna torpeza.

-¡Oye! Eso me ofendió.- Le dije entrecerrando los ojos.- En todo caso, eso debería estar dirijido a ti mismo.- Rodeé los ojos y le saqué la lengua molesto.- Que te vaya bien.

A veces era realmente idiota.

-Adiós.

-Adiós.- Me despedí.

Finalmente de fue por el corredor hasta las escaleras de piedra, donde finalmente se salió de mi vista.

Suspiré para dirigirme de nuevo a nuestro espacio. Saqué la llave dorada y abrí al puerta que me llevaba a la sala común de la habitación, me quité la camisa de botones que llevaba encima y la tiré sobre uno de los muebles antiquísmos de aquella sala con azulejos de piedra y lamparas en las paredes, dándole el mismo toque antiguo de la mayoría del instituto. Abrí la puerta de mi alcoba con el mismo decorado, dejandome caer en mi suave y gran lecho, creando un leve rebote.

-Ay, aver… ¿Ahora qué hago?- Revisé mi celular y resoplé molesto.- No hay internet y son las siete de la noche.

Cuando sentí que iba a morir del aburrimiento traté de tomar un libro y leerlo, pero me pasé veinte minutos en un solo párrafo. ¡Vaya que soy cateto! Pero es que también el libro se pasa, hasta a la mosca que pasa volando la describen.

Me levante de la cama y me quité la ropa dispuesto a darme un baño en un tina super fina, pero los detalles sobran; la alcoba era espectacular y el lavabo aún mejor.

Salí fresco y vestí con unos vaqueros y una camisa color crema bastante lijera. ¿Para qué? Pues, iba a molestar un rato a Sasuke a su habitación, la cual estaba dos puertas a la derecha, toque tres veces cuando estube frente a ella. Nadie respondió. Probé el pomo de la puerta y para mi suerte estaba abierta.

La sala de su habitación estaba muy ordenada, mucho más que la que Kiba y yo compartimos. Bueno, después de todo Sasuke es un chico muy pulcro, al igual que Neji. Busqué la puerta de Sasuke y la encontré con mucha facilidad.

Pensaba darle un susto de muerte. ¿Por qué no? Me reiría un rato. Coloqué mis pasos lijeros y le dí un suave giro al pomo de la puerta para comprobar que estaba cerrada.

-Rayos.- Susurré. Inflé mis mofletes con disgusto, suspiré y toqué la puerta.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy tu padre.

-Naruto… Idiota.

En segundos Sasuke abrió la puerta vestido de forma ligera, en todo el sentido de la plalabra. Llevaba una fina toalla alrededor de su cadera con sus iniciales, además de que su cuerpo se notaba húmedo, al igual que su cabello, pero eran pocas las gotas que resbalaban. Me dio un tic en el ojo izquierdo y lo miré suspicaz.

-Podrías haberte vestido, ¿no crees?

-Estaba saliendo del baño cuando tocaste la puerta, la verdad es que me da poca importancia.- Dijo como siempre y fruncí mis labios.

-¡Pues vístete ya! Pareces uno de los actores de esas bromas de mal gusto que pasan por la Tv.

-Si, si. Lo que digas… ¿Vas a pasar por fin, idiota?

-Está bien.- Pasé.

-Estás en un lugar sagrado, así que quítate los tenis en la alfombra, sólo te puedes sentar en mi cama, nada de tocar mi escritorio, ni mis libro…

-Si, vale. Ni que fueran hechos de oro.- Dije quitándome los zapatos para sentarme en sus perfectamente tendido lecho. Su cuarto era realmente cómodo, se aspiraba tranquilidad y naturaleza, bastante relajante.

Una vez vestido, Sasuke se recostó del respaldo de la cama, tomando un libro del grueso más granse que haya visto en mi vida. Tenía puesta una camisa malga larga blanca, arremangada hasta los codos y con unos botones abiertos, además de un pantalón de mezclilla negro.

-¿A qué se debe tu visita?

-Quería molestarte un rato.- Dije encogiendome de hombros.

-Que sensato…- Dijo.- Me molestas para eso, eres un torpe.

-¿Qué dijiste, desgraciado?

-La T con la O y la R, la P y la E. Torpe.

-Idiota.- Susurré.- Sasuke…

-¿Uh?- Esquivé su mirada de nuevo.

-¿Quieres ir a montar mañana? Digo, si quieres. Es que me parece muy divertido y…, pues…- Titubeé, lo se. Sentía su mirada como un cuchillo, era para ponerte de nervios, miradofobia, ¿eso existe?

-¿Lo dices enserio?

Un "no" indirecto, ¿verdad?

-Si no quieres, no hay problema.

-Sí.

-¿Uh?

-Iré.

Espera un momento. ¿Qué había dicho?

-¿Uh?

-Que sí voy air, torpe. De todas maneras no tengo nada más que hacer.

Sonreí.

-Bien, entonces…

-Siento haberte mirado, ya me habías dicho que no te agrada.

-Emm, bueno… No hay problema.- Dije alzandome de hombros.- ¿Tienes internet?- Cambié de tema.

-Creo que sí, déjame ver.- Se levanto de la cama y abrió la laptop que se encontraba en su escritorio.- Sí, sí tengo.- Mi sonrisa se ensanchó.- Quieres que te ta preste, ¿no es así?

-Por favor.

-Eres increible.- Rodeó los ojos.- Tómala.


	4. Chapter 4

Sus brillantes ojos grises recorrían el salón, cada una de las paredes de piedra, el decorado, todo, simplemente lo detallaba por completo. Aquél chico era unos de los más prestigiosos del colegio y era realmente inteligente, cursaba segundo año en el instituto, su presencia era misteriosa y era el favorito de los profesores, nada más y nada menos que el presidente estudiantil.

Subió su mano, pálida y en un gesto de elegancia movió hacia atrás su lacio cabello oscuro, doblando sus delgados labios formando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Perfecto, buen trabajo. —Dijo en tono satisfecho. —Ya está todo listo.

—Nos destacamos Stephen, siempre es lo mismo. Lástima que Valeria no está para verlo.

—Recuerda que la muerte es solamente una mudanza, Damian. Es sólo eso, nadie se va para siempre. –Le dijo con palabras sabias el de ojos grises rayados.

—Lo que sea. –Dijo restándole importancia. –Ya está hecho, sólo falta esperar por ellos.

—Sí. –Afirmó a lo que el otro dijo. –Realmente superan mis expectativas cada año. Bueno, estoy ocupado, he de partir ya. Oh, necesito un favor de tu parte. –Le dijo sin expresión. –Dile a Christopher que la llave de su habitación está en la mesa del salón principal.

—Vale, yo se lo hago saber. Que te desocupes.

—Sí, sí. Ojalá.

Damian, el de ojos oscuros, amables y traviesos, de cabello rubio, casi blanco y de piel tan pálida como Stephen, al igual que su edad, dieciséis años. Alto, delgado y con una sonrisa orgullosa y pequeña, la cual, por el viento, era cubierta por mechones de su cabello, el cual le llegaba hermosamente hasta poco más arriba de los hombros.

Salió del lugar, cerrando la gran puerta de acero con una llave plateada, para irse luego en busca de Christopher, para darle en recado del jefe, como le llamaban.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Sasuke X Naruto)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"_Ser o no ser, he aquí el dilema" _

_William Shakespeare. Hamlet._

Mis párpados se cerraron con fuerza, al igual que mis puños, con los nudillos blancos de ira. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué a mí? En ese momento estaba tan solo y tan rabioso, me sentía impotente, en demasía, por no poder contener las ganas de llorar, mi garganta estaba con un nudo tan grande, que si abría la boca todo se iría al caño, lo sentía, lo sabía y no quería darme por vencido.

— ¿Quieres rezarle a tus dioses, fenómeno? ¡¿Por qué no rezas en vez de llorar?—Las carcajadas de oían estridentes, mientras que mis ojos, rojos, empezaron a derramar por fin lágrimas. — ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que eso no existe? Pero, oh, no. Cuidado. —Le dijo al otro chico a su lado. —Te puede hacer una brujería. ¿Cierto, nenaza?

No existe… Llegué a creerlo, sólo por unas escasas milésimas de segundo, pero luego caí en mi más profunda fe. Mis lágrimas cesaron y los vi con expresión neutra.

—Que madre y padre los perdone. —Les dije. –Tres veces mal, tres veces bien…

Recuerdo ese día cada instante de mi vida, como el día en que renuncié a mi libertad, había decidido ser lo que el destino me envió para ser, sin saber que un día buscaría esa libertad, aunque no me arrepentía por la causa, pero sí por la consecuencia.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Sasuke X Naruto)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"_Ama hasta que te duela, que si el primer amor te decepciona, al segundo serás igual de amado"_

_Anónimo._

Mi primer amor… Nunca resultó y no me quedaban ánimos de buscar al segundo.

No negaré que tu compañía me resultaba la más cálida del planeta, pero ahora la veo como la más insignificante, nunca te amé y no te quiero, es cierto; pero cuanto te quise, o por lo menos creí hacerlo.

Fueron varios "te quiero" que me dolieron profundamente, tanto que estuve al punto del desmayo, haciendo de nuevo el intento de decir esas dos palabras suicidas. Te encantaría que yo muriera, ¿no es cierto? Día a día me hacías repetirlas, poniendo en peligro mi vida.

Eras hipnótica, cuando tus ojos se posaban en los míos caía en una especie de trance, al verte sentía una clase de placer profundo, estaba en un estado peligroso a largo plazo; por eso no soporto miradas como la tuya, tan penetrantes y fijas que te desnudan la mente por completo.

¿De allí proviene mi "miradofobia"? Por no decir que estoy seguro, digo que es una gran posibilidad. Y lo peor es, que hace poco me di cuenta del estado en que me encontraba, pero ahora he dejado de necesitarte… No sé cómo, tampoco sé el porqué, pero ahora no eres vital, mientras que antes te compararía con el aire que respiro, que respiras.

No te amo, Ino. Por lo menos, ahora no.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Sasuke X Naruto)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

—Muévete, Sasuke. Eres demasiado lento.

—Cálmate, no vamos a la NASA.

—Tengo años que no monto a caballo, ¡Años!

—No es so pretexto, además, aún estoy irritado porque te quedaste a dormir en la alfombra de mi alcoba.

—Ya, ¿vale? Es que me dio sueño mientras posteaba.

—No es mi problema, debí haberte pateado para que fueras a dormir a tu habitación. ¡Aplaude a mi amabilidad!

—Sueña…

Estábamos caminando hacia la entrada del club, era medio día e íbamos a almorzar primero, se lo había dicho, pero hacía oídos sordos.

—Vamos a comer primero. —Le recordé. –Tengo apetito.

— ¡Si comes!

—Discúlpame por alimentarme, tío. No sé tú, pero tengo que aprovechar mi rápido metabolismo. Sí eres anoréxico, selo tú solo.

—No soy anoréxico, tengo mi abdomen bien formado. ¿Quieres verlo? –Dijo sonriéndome.

—No. Sabes que no están mejores que los míos, así que deja de presumir.

—Cállate. Sólo no me digas anoréxico, ¿vale?

—Lo que digas.

— ¡Sasuke! –Me llamó una voz femenina detrás de mí. Volteé a ver quién era, para mi sorpresa era Ino. –Primo, ¿Cómo has estado? –Dijo con su voz algo sombría, como era de costumbre.

Sentí que Naruto paró en seco y se tensó, tanto que ni siquiera se molestó en voltear.

—Hola, Ino. — Le saludé y entrecerré los ojos hacia Naruto, _¿Qué__había__pasado__con__energía__d__hace__un__momento?_ —Bien. —Dije mecánico. — ¿Y tú? –Le pregunté por cortesía.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Sasuke X Naruto))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Esa voz, era inconfundible, pero por alguna razón ya no era dulce como la recordaba, sino más bien extraña, pero sin duda alguna, era la voz de Ino y estaba allí. Sentía algo inexplicable, pero no completamente bueno.

—Increíble. —Dijo. — ¿Con quién andas?

—Con Naruto, un amigo del instituto.

— ¡¿Naruto? —Preguntó. — ¿Cómo estás, Naruto?

—Hola, Ino. He estado muy bien. —Dije fingiendo una sonrisa. —Hasta ahora. —Susurré algo desganado, sintiendo sus pálidos azules golpear los míos con fuerza casi por un segundo antes de que yo apartara la mirada. Restregaba la palma de mis manos contra mi jean, fruncía de vez en cuando mi nariz y, además, sentía mis ojos dolorosos y calientes. Quería desaparecer de su vista.

—Oh, qué bien, de verdad, Naruto. Me alegro de verlos, muchachos; pero ya me tengo que ir, mis amigas me esperan para ir al restorán de aquí cerca. Bye.

Oí como Sasuke se despedía de ella y yo sólo pude decir un escueto adiós. Se escuchaba todo como si estuviera en el fondo de un pozo y me quede enfrascado en que no la quería ni un poco. Sentía claras mis pulsaciones, cada bombardeo de sangre por mis venas, movía los dedos de mi pié derecho debajo de mis calcetas y zapatos, sentía como si mis párpados se cayesen y estuviese durmiendo de pié, miré a Sasuke, completamente a los ojos y me mareé.

_Salí de mi trance al sentir que me halaban suavemente del brazo, Sasuke se encontraba con el ceño fruncido, clara muestra de confusión._

— _¿Qué…te ocurrió?_

—_Nada._—_Sólo__susurré__algo__audible.__Unos__segundos__después,__sonreí._—_Vayamos__a__comer,__también__me__dio__apetito._

—_Está__bien__…_—_Sentí__que__sus__ojos__entrecerrados__se__posaban__en__los__míos__y__esquivé__eficaz__su__mirada,__aún__más__rápido__que__las__veces__anteriores__y__cuando__iba__a__retomar__el__camino__que__estábamos__antes__tomando,__tomó__mi__brazo__de__nuevo._— _¿Qué__te__pasa?,__Estás__nervioso._

—_No,__ya__te__había__dicho__que__nada._ —_Hablé__en__un__hilo__de__voz.__Él__me__soltó__y__seguimos__caminando._— _¿A__dónde__vamos?__Digo,__¿en__dónde__vamos__a__comer?__¡Pero__recuerda__que__vamos__a__montar!_

_Me miró a los ojos fugazmente._

—_Ya__por__aquí__no__será.__¿Quieres__carne?_

—_Seguro._

—_Venimos__más__tarde,__entonces.__En__el__restorán__del__club__está__lleno__de__gente__desagradable._

— _¿No__podemos__ir__al__McDonald__'__s__y__ya?_

—_No,__no__iré__a__semejante__lugar,__Naruto.__Si__quieres__ir__para__allá,__irás__solo._

—_Entonces,__¿a__dónde?_

—_A__la__luna._

—_Vale,__tío.__Ahora__sí__que__te__has__vuelto__loco._ —Le dije burlón.

—_Ignorante,__es__un__restorán__llamado__la__luna_. —_Me__dijo._

—_Ah,__vale.__Pensé__que__estabas__como__Don__quijote,__completamente__loco._

— _¿Te__acuerdas__del__nombre,__Naruto?__Ese__es__un__gran__avance_.

—_No comiences, Sasuke. Bueno, ¿de dónde has conocido un restorán llamado así?_

—_Allí nos llevaban a mi hermano y a mí cuando éramos unos críos._

—_Pero si sigues siendo un crío. —Dije riendo al ver su rostro enojado._

—_Te recuerdo, rubio estúpido, que soy mayor que tú. Así que si yo soy un crío, tú todavía no hubieses nacido. _

—_Ajá. —Le dije sarcástico y el sonrío._

—_En fin, ¿piensas venir o no? —Preguntó entrecerrando los párpados._

—_Vale, sí iré. Deja el enojo. —Le dije y puso los ojos en blanco._

—_Déjame llamar para que nos recojan entonces._

_Sasuke se separó de mí, lo suficiente para que no se escuchara la conversación. Suspiré algo cansado y tomé asiento en una de las bancas, inmediatamente recordé la crónica de hace unos minutos. ¿Qué había sido eso? La verdad es que era la primera vez que sentía así, nervioso y bueno, miedica ya soy, así que eso no cuenta._

_Sí, bueno, ya está más que claro de que no me gusta Ino, si no, obviamente, lo hubiese sabido. Pero lo extraño es que ahora sus ojos me afectan en demasía, más que el día en que terminamos, hasta el punto en que se me revolvía el estomago. Vale, ahora sí que me he confundido, hace poco me di cuenta de que no la quería y al mismo instante mi "miradofobia" fue de aumento; o sea, directamente proporcionales. _

_Rasqué mi cabeza con una mueca de confusión, estaba pensando más que Aristóteles, lo cual le haría daño a mi cerebro, pues no soy de mucho pensar, ya que, al no ser una actividad de mi disfrute, no estimula mi cerebro. Sí, es realmente bizarro, pero es correcto. _

_Sí me pusieran a sacar cuenta de cariño, diría que quiero más a Sasuke que a Ino, pues a ella, no la quiero nada. Más bien diría que me influye miedo, es como ver a un desquiciado payaso en persona; odio a los payasos, a las arañas, las mariposas y todo ser de la naturaleza que me parezca repulsivo. Así que llegué a la conclusión de que Ino me parece repulsiva, pero recordad, nunca dije que lo fuera. Creo que debo meditar aún más sobre eso, ya que, hasta Sasuke se dio cuenta y no quiero parecer débil._

_Aún tengo escalofríos, la verdad es que no quiero verle de nuevo._

—_Ya he llamado. — Me avisó y yo sin prestarle mucha atención, respondí._

—_Ah… Vale. _

_Sentí su mirada, evaluativa, sobre mí. Sé que me nota extraño, distraído y hasta nervioso, porque así estoy y simplemente no puedo ni siquiera disimularlo bien._

_Después de unos segundos se sentó a mi lado, en total silencio, sabía que ni él ni yo teníamos ganas de hablar. Sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó un número telefónico, tan sólo dijo estas palabras:_

—_Ya no vengas, Itachi. Iremos a otro lado, gracias. —Aparentemente el otro sólo se digno a despedirse, para que después Sasuke terminara la llamada. —Vámonos._

— _¿Para dónde? —Le pregunte algo confundido._

—_No te voy a secuestrar, idiota. Sólo vamos a caminar por ahí, aquí me falta el aire. —Me dijo mientras vio su reloj. —Además, faltan dos horas para que abra el lugar._

—_Te acompaño entonces, Sasuke. —Le dije mientras me levantaba con aletargo, él también lo hacía._

_Caminaba entonces al frente mío, con su alta estatura, su cabello negro y puntiagudo, siempre me he preguntado si esos mechones podrían ser armas blancas; la camisa manga larga de botones azul marino que había traído, aquel pantalón jean, negro y de aspecto mullido, el retumbar de sus zapatos y las siempre iniciales suyas marcadas en el borde de las mangas de la camisa, las cuales estaban, como de costumbre, arremangadas hasta los hombros. Sin darme cuenta el solo hecho de admirarle con mis ojos, estimulaba mi cerebro._

_Volteose hacia mí, al sentir mi mirada en su persona y, apenado, desvié mi mirada hacia el paisaje haciéndome el motolito. _

_Lo palpaba con mi mirada, de eso no hay duda, pero, no de la misma manera en que lo hacía hace ya, varios meses. No, era más bien distinta, mucho, diría yo. Quizá era cariño o aceptación por su belleza, aunque ninguna de las dos, mucho menos la última, me convencía y realmente no sabía que más._

_Llegamos al parque central, y con él, lo que es común ver; mascotas y niños corriendo, o jugando a la pelota, pares y pares de novios conversando, agarrados de la mano, besándose. En fin, muchas personas y un muy bonito lago, donde seguramente nos dirigimos. Las personas nos veían extrañados, seguro era por nuestro aspecto japonés, lo cual no eran comunes en este país, y menos, uno rubio de ojos azul celeste, como lo era yo._

_Sasuke tomó asiento en las bancas frente al lago, en el cual, por ser medio día, paseaban patos y podían observarse claramente los pececillos de colores, cual piel brillaba con el sol. Me senté a su lado, observando todo claramente, pues la vez anterior que había visitado este lago no se veía tan hermoso como se veía en ese momento, no esperaba la hora del crepúsculo para verle, pero lamentablemente es imposible por el toque de queda, porque aunque fuese a las nueve, no nos daría tiempo de llegar al dormitorio._

—_Se ve muy bonito. —Dije._

—_Sí. Aquí solía jugar de pequeño cuando me escapaba de la primaria._

— _¿Escapabas de primaria, eh? —Sonreí. — ¿Te pillaron alguna vez?_

—_No, nunca lo hicieron. Los maestros eran tan idiotas como lo eres tú._

— _¡Oye, no comiences! —Le reclamé para después resoplar._

—_No te enojes, sólo jugaba. —Dijo tomándome de la barbilla, acercando mi rostro al de él y me sonrojé. ¿Estaba sonrojado? Sí, definitivamente lo estaba, y el también._

—_Hazlo… _

Me desperté en el acto, en una de las bancas del club y me dolía mucho la cabeza.

—Hasta que has despertado. _—_Me dijo Sasuke.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —Le pregunté tomando asiento.

—Te habías desmayado. Los empleados te dieron algo de dulces, pensaron que había sido una baja de azúcar. —Me dijo con mirada seria. La verdad es que no recordaba nada. ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Qué estaba soñando?

—Ah… —Sólo musité ese pequeño monosílabo, intentando recordar, pero nada era el resultado.

—Si quieres nos vamos. —Me ofreció y yo asentí.

—Vale, quiero llegar al instituto. —Le dije y no me respondió, sólo volteó hacia su celular y envió un mensaje de texto.

—Listo, nos recogen en unos minutos. —Me dijo y lo noté más serio que de costumbre.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Estás enojado. —Le dije con simpleza y el suspiró.

—Pero no es contigo… Es más bien, otro sentimiento que no es enojo. Pero, repito, no es contigo.

—Está bien. —Le dije, y aunque sentí curiosidad, me quedé en silencio; ambos callamos. Después de varios minutos, Sebastián vino a por nosotros.

Fue un silencio algo incómodo por parte de los dos, cada uno de nosotros estábamos en lo muestro. En mi caso lo que había sucedido. Raramente imágenes pasaron por mi cabeza, Sasuke y yo nos íbamos a… ¡A besar! ¿Qué… qué tipo de sueño fue aquello? No es que me parezca desagradable, sólo que es tan extraño, en demasía.

—_No te enojes, sólo jugaba. —Dijo tomándome de la barbilla, acercando mi rostro al de él y me sonrojé. ¿Estaba sonrojado? Sí, definitivamente lo estaba, y el también._

—_Hazlo… _

Realmente estaba volviéndome loco. Sasuke no me besaría ni en un millón de años, es decir, nunca nos besaríamos.

Miré de reojo a Sasuke y suspiré avergonzado, él había pasado el tiempo en que supuestamente dormí, conmigo, seguro que estaba aburrido y tal vez había sido esa la razón de su enojo, pero por cortesía no me lo quería decir. Suspiré de nuevo, pero esta vez algo frustrado, no había podido mostrar mis habilidades a caballo y verdad que quería hacerlo.

Escuché el bufido de Sebastián y volteé hacia Sasuke, el cual se había levantado ya para salir. Con una silenciosa mirada me indicó que bajara, así lo hice y en cuestión de segundos el chofer se fue.

Eran las dos de la tarde y no quería pasar las seis horas y media que quedaba para el toque de quedaba para el toque de queda en mi habitación haciendo nada, pero me apenaba decirle a Sasuke que saliésemos de nuevo. Bajé mi cabeza levemente algo fastidiado y rasqué mi cabeza a penas rozándola, me había resignado a hacer nada.

—Si quieres vamos a las seis a comer pizza, yo invito. —Dijo mi moreno amigo como si nada y levanté mi cabeza y le vi a los ojos, de nuevo sentí a mi sensación de vértigo y aparté rápidamente la mirada.

—Vale. —Le contesté tomándole del antebrazo un momento para luego soltarme.

Sasuke me vio extrañado pero no dijo nada y seguimos caminando hacia el dormitorio seis, donde estaban nuestras habitaciones.

—Mientras, ¿vas a pasar por mi alcoba?

Pareciera que hubiese leído mis pensamientos.

—Seguro. Entraré al ordenador un rato. —Le dije con una leve sonrisa, viéndole interactuar con mis ojos a través de una suave mirada de los suyos. Kiba llegaría hoy, aunque, conociéndole, llegaría justo en el toque de queda.

Negó con la cabeza levemente y entramos al edificio, subíamos por las losas de piedra de las escaleras, sintiendo el silencio del lugar, el cual, era en cierto aspecto, perturbador. Estábamos en la tarde y el sol apenas entraba, la luz que había era de las lámparas laterales de los pasillos, donde predominaba el color rojo y el marrón. Piso tres, final del pasillo, a la derecha. Abrió la puerta con su llave dorada, de un diseño tan genuino como cada habitación de la gran institución, cabe decir que eran más de tres mil.

—Recuerda lo de los zapatos, en la alfombra.

—Sí, sí. Me lo dijiste a penas ayer.

Gruñí un poco y saqué mis zapatos, dejándolos pulcramente justo al lado de los de Sasuke, regalándole una sonrisa sarcástica, a lo que él, enfurruñado, rodó los ojos.

—No comiences, feo durmiente.

— ¿A quién le dices feo, desgraciado? —Pregunté achinando los ojos. —Soy hermoso, una joya del mundo.

—Sí, claro.

—Déjame, Sasuke.

Tomó asiento en su cama y sonó sus huesos del cuello, yo me senté a su lado, tomando la laptop que estaba en su cómoda, comenzando a entrar en el Facebook ©, acostándome horizontalmente en el lecho, recostando mis pies en el piso. Sasuke hizo lo mismo, tomando también el mismo libro de la noche pasada.

— ¿Y ese libro? —Pregunté viéndole de reojo.

—Movie Dick.

—Creo que ya vi ese nombre en Mortadelo y Filemón ©

—Sí.

—Cuidado, que no se te caiga el libro, te aplastará. —Reí y él, serio, sólo soltó aire por la nariz en una risa vaga. —Joder, Sasuke. Al menos ríete.

— ¿Ahora qué te ocurre?, loco.

—No sabes las ganas que tengo de verte pasado de copas haciendo de bailarina barista.

Me miró algo extrañado y alzó una ceja.

— ¿Me estás confesando tus fantasías conmigo?

— ¡No! —Me apresuré a contradecirle. —Es sólo que tu seriedad es cansina y hasta molesta.

—Si tanto te desagrada, ¿por qué andas conmigo?

—No malinterpretes mis palabras. —Dije viéndole a los ojos, elevando mi espalda, apoyándome a su lado. —Tú eres… eres perfecto así como eres, a tu manera. Sólo que me gustaría verte sonreír como ayer más a menudo.

Por primera vez le sostuve la mirada, aunque vacilaron algo mis ojos.

A penas rozó con la palma de su mano mi mejilla izquierda sentí flaquear mis brazos y perderme en sus ojos. — Sólo quisiera eso…—Dije en un susurro. —No me agrada el saber que esa seriedad no es más que tristeza.

Sentí aún más profunda la calidez de su mano y el sólo calló, quitando lentamente su mano de mi rostro, acariciando mi piel levemente, apartando también su mirada de mí.

—Lo siento, Naruto, pero aunque quisiera no podría fingir una sonrisa.

Busqué de nuevo sus ojos y le miré directamente.

— ¡Si no eres feliz, llora! Al menos… haz eso.

—Pareciera que fueses tú el que quisiese llorar. —Me dijo volviendo a tomar mi mejilla. —Aunque llore, Naruto, no sería suficiente. No lo comprenderías.

—Pues, explícame y déjame intentarlo. Intento ser tu amigo.

Repentinamente el ambiente se puso algo confuso, sólo pude sentir sobre mis ojos la mirada de Sasuke y oír claramente los latidos del corazón en mi pecho. _Quería__consolarle,__quería__besarle._

—Cuando tus ojos me miran, —Pensé. —Siento flotar por el cielo.

De eso tenía miedo, sentía algo por uno de mis mejores amigos, de Sasuke. Mi subconsciente lo había hecho. No había reparado que sus ojos mostraron el mismo semblante que cuando estábamos sentados en aquel banco el día pasado. Eso me hace sentir frustrado.

Cerró los párpados y dio un suspiro, volviéndolos a abrir. Levantó su espalda quedando a mi altura y acercó nuestros rostros, nuestras respiraciones, nuestros labios y finalmente besó mi boca. Lentamente movió sus labios sobre los míos y yo, mecánicamente correspondí el gesto, tomándole por el cabello de forma suave, dejándome llevar por sus labios.

Joder, ahora sí que me había confundido.


	5. Scusa per il amore

Corre una fuerte pena,

Amarga pena de amor,

Amarle fue mi condena,

Herirle, mi error.

**Christina De Castella**

A veces el mundo posa su mejor esfuerzo en hacernos sentir miserables, la vida, todo se te cruza en el camino para que tropiece torpemente y no se levante jamás. ¿Por qué?, si algunos siempre que podemos, hacemos el bien. Este era uno de esos casos, lo que había ocurrido era la última gota para derramar la copa o, poniendo como ejemplo lo anterior, la última piedra para perder su esperanza, la última caída y, para no caer más nunca, se quedaría en el piso.

Sasuke se hallaba leyendo el mismo libro del día anterior, sus manos temblorosas a secas podían sostenerlo y sus ojos a duras penas podían seguir las líneas, su mente estaba divagando en otro lugar, quizá con su alma en otro universo, solamente sabía que estaba distraído y si acaso algunas palabras llamaban con desdén su mínima atención, porque su indeleble pensamiento estaba sobre una persona, que, como si fuera un descuento navideño, traía consigo unas cuantas emociones que con ese beso había sentido. Hace sólo unos minutos… Sí, hace unos minutos había ocurrido todo y al recordarlo se recostó en su cama con una mirada de tristeza pero una expresión indescifrable; porque al recordar ese común contacto, común entre otros, por supuesto, también recordó las palabras de Naruto, de su amigo. Sasuke… Lo siento, pero, pero no Esas simples palabras lo hicieron sentir mal, mal porque besó a su amigo, mal porque no lo hizo con intención y también usted se sentiría mal si, con intención o no, besara a una persona y esta la rechazara. Muchos se han suicidado sólo por eso, en el ámbito amoroso; aunque este era un asunto más complejo, no besó a una simple muchacha que le había gustado, sino a un chico, uno que supo como hacerse su amigo en unos escasos meses.

Inmediatamente recordó las duras palabras que aquellos despreciables niños le habían dedicado en sus años de lo que técnicamente sería una infancia: Nadie te quiere y nunca alguien te querrá, porque eres un fenómeno asqueroso, así que no esperes que alguien te quiera

Apretó sus dientes ahora con rabia, tratando de apaciguar su ira, cosa que logró, pero cambiándole por pena. Porque al pobre seguía doliéndole, porque ese joven seguía siendo un niño dentro de ese cuerpo de casi hombre. Naruto y Sasuke seguían siendo unos niños, a los ojos de sus madres y en cierta parte querían actuar como adultos, cuando lo lograban, alguien los rebajaba de nuevo a niños y cuando se comportaban como tal, los obligaban a comportarse como los "hombres" que supuestamente ya eran. Ese beso, los había rebajado a niños.

Ahora bien, ese sentimiento de amistad confundida o, ¿por qué no?, amor confundido; se dividía en dos. En dos niños realmente idiotas a la vista de los adultos o dos adultos confundidos, como se creían ellos. Uno estaba confundido y, como siempre, no pensaba lo que hacía y el otro dolido y también confundido, como si no fuera demasiado ya.

Ese humilde beso había causado estragos en los dos muchachos. Sasuke sólo se había reconfortado en aquellos labios que le ofrecían ayuda, mientras que Naruto sólo se dejó llevar por el momento como si realmente lo deseara, además, cabe destacar que ambos movieron sus labios y aún más decir que Sasuke empezó el beso y él mismo lo terminó. Quizá por falta de aire o, tal vez, sólo llegó hacia él la razón, dándose cuenta de lo que hacía o simplemente ni él mismo lo sabía.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y se acomodó la almohada en la nuca, prometiéndose dormir, ya que seguro lo de la pizza no se haría, así que la siesta de un dulce sueño para despejar su mente de recuerdos molestos era lo que necesitaba, aunque no pudo evitar dejar salir una lágrima al cerrar los párpados, una que se perdió entre las fundas sin dejar rastro; dándole paso al descanso, al menos por un ratillo.

En ese mismo instante Naruto aún se encontraba en el pasillo, su cuerpo no quería moverse de la puerta, aquella gran puerta que daba paso a la habitación de Sasuke y sus párpados, entrecerrados, resaltaban su varonil rostro, eran pocas veces que a Naruto se le veía así, pensativo, con el corazón aún saltando dentro de su pecho y los labios rojos de tanto morderlos el mismo. ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba. Ni siquiera estaba sonrojado, aquella situación en la que estaba envuelto era para él muy importante y de gravedad, más bien estaba pálido, pálido del miedo. Él, Naruto Namikaze, le temía a la verdad; aún no se podía dejar de preguntar el porqué su corazón latía al mismo ritmo que cuando sus labios tocaron los de Sasuke, de cuando sintió en movimientos delicados pasar su blanca mano sobre su nuca desnuda, de cuando él mismo sintió por fin el suave cabello azabache de Sasuke, de cuando sus lenguas bailaron entre sus dientes y los sabores de ambas bocas de combinaron. Oh, sin duda era el mejor beso que había tenido, pero ese no era el punto; el punto era que eran amigos, hombres, y simplemente él era Sasuke, nada más y nada menos que Sasuke. ¿Quién era Sasuke? Sasuke era Sasuke, o eso decía Naruto, tratando de buscar un pretexto a lo ocurrido.

— ¡Santísimo, ayúdame! —Dijo entonces por lo bajo, halando su cabello dorado. Luego se recriminó, Sasuke podría salir en cualquier momento.

Se volteó para correr hacia su alcoba, cuando tropezó con la cerámica del piso y cayó en el. Se levantó sin esperar un segundo, llegando apresuradamente a la puerta, la cual abrió si más con su llave, cerrándola y corriendo de nuevo, abrió su cuarto tropezando de nuevo, pero con la alfombra, quedando allí acostado.

—Joder…—Musitó adolorido. —No me levantaré, me la suda que Kiba llegue y me vea. —Dijo algo afligido. —Sasuke, ¿por qué tuviste que hacer eso?

Allí su mente debatió si quería que Sasuke lo besara de nuevo o, que Sasuke que lo besara de nuevo, o que Sasuke lo besara varias veces, más las dos anteriores; o que Sasuke lo besara todos los días con la misma intensidad, o que Sasuke lo besara por el resto de su vida, o que Sasuke no lo besara. Aunque con sinceridad, la que tenía menos votos era la última. Y Naruto se dio cuenta de ello.

—No veré a Sasuke nunca más. —Dijo como una afirmación, aunque sonó a pregunta. Mientras que Sasuke entre sueños, decía. Hablaré con Naruto cuando toda esta mierda se acabe Y eso que a Sasuke no le gustaban las malas palabras

333333333333333Original duplas333333333333333333

Acusó en su espalda la cruz de la pena y con pasos lentos entró. Se sentía mal, culpable, acongojado y un sinfín de pensamientos desagradables, junto con emociones ruñidas de nostalgia.

—Valeria…—Suspiró aquel nombre entre dientes, llevaba tres años viéndole así, congelada, literalmente.

Su cabello, largo y castaño, caía en ambos lados de su rostro, pálido, como la piel que tenía expuesta al hielo donde se encontraba recluida, vestida con una dormilona verde pastel. Damián, el que se encontraba allí, aún no se cansaba de maldecir el nombre de aquellos repugnantes seres, seres que te habían hecho tal cosa a la joven que él pretendía. En aquellos momentos tendría trece años y ella tendría dieciséis, ahora, tres años después, el tenía dieciséis, estaba más alto y su voz más ronca, pero ella estaba igual, seguía intacta. Moriría y aún ella, la mujer de su vida, estaría allí, tan alejada, tan dormida… No podía soportar eso, por eso sólo podía entrar unos minutos.

—Valeria. —Ésta vez dijo, extendiendo un ramo de tulipanes que traía en su mano derecha y lo colocó sobre el hielo. —Aquí están tus flores, princesa. —Sonrió con amargura al ver que el hielo las marchitaban tan cruelmente. —Espero que te hayan gustado, mañana te traeré otro más. Ahora tengo que irme.

Giró sobre sus pies y salió por la puerta de hierro, puerta que parecía la entrada a una tumba. Pero ella no estaba muerta, al menos así lo creía él, mientras que otros afirmaban lo contrario.

Quería escuchar el nombre suyo de los rojos labios de ella, aquel apodo cariñoso que ella le había dado, Joeli. Con nostalgia negó con la cabeza y se apoyó contra la puerta ya cerrada.

—Si no puedo sacarte de allí, vava… —Nombró en baja voz con el apodo que solía darle a ella. —Ten por seguro que te esperaré.

333333333333333SasukexNaruto 333333333333333333

—Entonces, chicos. Les colocaré el texto en pizarra y ustedes tendrán que traducirlo al español europeo.

—Profesor, es una hoja entera. Le recuerdo que la mayoría de nosotros somos ingleses, otros alemanes, japoneses, rusos y mongoles. Nadie es español o latinoamericano. Es injusto, está muy difícil. —Se quejó Kiba.

—Inuzuka, se supone que vio quince clases de español antes de esto, las cuales impartí yo mismo. Debería tener los conocimientos suficientes para traducir este texto tan fácil. —Contraatacó en profesor Kakashi.

—Kiba… —Le llamó Naruto en voz baja, el cual estaba sentado justo al lado de él. Kiba volteó irritado por el comportamiento de su tutor. —Eres un andoba.

—Lo sé, no necesito que me lo recuerdes, gracias. —Naruto comenzó a reír, liberándose de la tensión acumulada. Amaba la asignatura española, se sabía el habla hispana al derecho y al revés gracias a sus abuelos, que eran americanos, aunque decían que odiaban Puerto Rico, México y otros países que se encontraban cerca de los Estados Unidos, a él más bien les gustaban.

El día de ayer Kiba tuvo que recostarlo en su cama, ya que se había quedado dormido en la alfombra, le cerró la puerta y luego se fue a dormir; aunque la embriaguez lo mataba y casi se cae el mismo, pero como amigo incondicional, siempre velaba por el bienestar de Naruto; y ni siquiera al día siguiente le preguntó porqué estaba en la alfombra. Realmente Naruto sabía elegir a sus amigos y también sabía ser uno bueno también.

—Vale, para que no se quejen, voy a dejar que se coloquen en grupos de cuatro máximo. Ya me vengaré hablando con su profesor de salud y pubertad. —Todos dejaron de reír de forma inmediata y el profesor sonrió. —Así que vayan preparándose, alumnos míos.

El profesor que impartía esa materia era cruel y los trabajos que enviaba eran realmente embarazosos, y además de ser de salud, estudió sicología, por lo cual manejaba a los estudiantes cual muñequitos de trapo. Ellos tenían la suerte de verlo una sola vez en el mes, otros lo veían cuatro y los más desdichados, seis.

Sasuke se encontraba al otro lado del salón hundido en su notebook, empezando a realizar la asignación, no se daba cuenta de que Neji lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo, inspeccionándolo, ya que desde ayer no había dicho ni una sola palabra. Sí, el más que nadie sabía que Sasuke no era conversador, pero era muy extraño que hablara tan mecánicamente. Entonces fijo la vista en Naruto y lo vio sonreír mientras hablaba con Kiba, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, una muy pequeña y acomodó su cabello detrás de su oreja. Llamó a Naruto.

—Coloquémonos los cuatro. —Dijo Neji de forma suave, pero sin dejar el tono serio, sonando como sugerencia.

Naruto se tensó y miró a Sasuke por unos pocos segundos, encontrándose con aquellos ojos negros que le causaban vértigo y aún más por lo del día pasado. No podía dejar de pensar en sus labios, los labios de Sasuke. De éste se podría decir lo mismo, no podía dejar de pensar en Naruto y esto le daba una pista para descubrir al sentimiento complejo que sentía hacia él. Claro, además que era tan frio que hasta le costaba pensar que pudiera sentir algo hacia alguien, un adulto los vería con algo de burla y algo de lástima.

—Está bien, Neji. —Contestó Kiba de inmediato e irremediablemente Naruto no tenía ninguna excusa que pudiera decir en voz alta para impedir que su asiento fuese llevado junto al muchacho que no quería ver ni en un cuadro pintado por el mismísimo Da Vinci. Sasuke pensaba lo mismo.

Ese día no se hablaron, ni un hola, ni siquiera un buenos días. Nada. Sasuke sabía que Naruto le evitaba y él también lo hacía, ¿para qué negarlo? No quería hablar con él, no por ahora.

Así transcurrieron los días, y con ellos, los días hábiles enteros. Era sábado de nuevo.

Kiba obviamente notó el cambio en el trato de los dos chicos y achinó los ojos. Había algo, pero ya se lo diría Naruto, según él. En ese tiempo Naruto estaba dudando de su sexualidad, hasta había cambiado algo su trato con Kiba. No sabía que hacer, estaba mal, muy mal. A Sasuke le sudaba lo de la sexualidad, la cuestión era que era con Naruto. El sabor de ese beso seguía en sus bocas y a escondidas en sus habitaciones meditaban que tan bueno fue, bueno, eso solo lo hacía Naruto, Sasuke estaba preocupado por otra cosa.

Con gallardía, Sasuke, el de frio hablar, se aventuró ese mismo sábado a el dormitorio del grado superior, dispuesto a entablar una conversación con su único hermano, hermano que con él, se había ganado el puesto de sabio. Sospechaba que todo lo que había ocurrido tenía al menos algo que ver con él.

Aventurose abriendo la puerta principal, pasando en silencio, pero antes de dar los tres toques acostumbrados se arrepintió, yéndose de nuevo. Saliendo de la puerta, una escena incómoda se presentó. La fría mirada de Sasuke mecánicamente se posó sobre la seria del presidente estudiantil, que estaba por entrar al dormitorio, sus rostros tomaron expresiones soberbias y por un momento pareciera que quisieran enfrentarse en un duelo. Ambos fruncieron el ceño, extrañados, y pasaron a saludarse respetuosamente después de unos segundos.

—Stephen Hawkins. —Saludó Sasuke con un ligero movimiento de cabeza a la derecha.

—Sasuke Uchiha. —Dicho esto, ambos voltearon y se fueron.

Sasuke inmediatamente pasó eso a segundo plano y del punto en que se hallaba rápidamente se volvió a su dormitorio. Tenía muchas asignaciones, mucho en que pensar y poco tiempo.

Naruto bufó, extasiado de frustración, sentado en la cómoda de su habitación. Su mente distorsionaba las letras y números del ejercicio de física, convirtiéndoles en el rostro de Sasuke. Loco, ¿no? El dudó mucho de su salud mental en ese momento, envolviéndose de más tensión aún. Ni siquiera si sufriera de dislexia sería así. Pensó que tal vez su locura de debiera de ver El Titanic cinco veces en un solo día o, su reciente descubrimiento de que no amaba a Ino.

Lástima que este fin de semana no pudiera salir.

Relajó sus músculos y dejó caer su cabeza sobre la elegante madera, sólo quejándose un poco por el golpe, y divagó por su mente unos instantes. Rítmicamente se acercaron preguntas en su pensamiento y él, cuidadosamente, trató de responderles con un sentido congruente. Frunciendo los labios, la nariz o el ceño; simplemente su expresivo rostro se acoplaba a lo que sentía al responderse y su sinceridad, progresivamente, se estaba haciendo escasa. Acordose entonces que una persona bastante sabia una vez dijo: Antes de hablar con una persona, es mejor hablar con el cuaderno. Y aún siendo ese consejo para un escritor, decidió aplicarlo para este caso.

—Bien… —Se dijo, e imitando otra voz se formuló la siguiente pregunta: —¿Odias a Sasuke?

— ¿Por eso? No— Respondió en el cuaderno.

— ¿Quieres a Sasuke? —Se preguntó.

—Como un amigo, sí.

Al ver la otra pregunta que se formularía decidió callar y colocándose las manos en la cabeza, con desespero, rodó los ojos y mordió su labio inferior. ¿Acaso mi mente piensa seguir con eso? Pensó. Hablaré con Sasuke. Con decisión se levantó y en ese mismo instante abrió la puerta, iría hacia la habitación de su insomnio. En el pasillo caminó con pasos firmes, con una actitud tan extraña en él, que se veía tan sexi como Brad Pitt.

Entró a la sala principal del cuarto de Sasuke y tocó su puerta.

— ¿Quién toca?

—Soy yo; Naruto…

Sasuke extrañado abrió la puerta y se permitió ver a esos ojos celestes la segunda vez en la semana y con una expresión indescifrable en su mirada lo dejó pasar. Naruto entró en silencio aún sintiendo el éxtasis que causaba la mirada negra de su ahí acompañante; al sentarse en la cama al lado de Sasuke, ambos sintieron un extraño sentimiento, apretó entre sus manos la suave y blanca tela que cubría la colcha y con el corazón latiendo desesperadamente en su pecho, tuvo la osadía de decir lo siguiente:

—Olvidemos lo que pasó. ¿Vale?

Su voz temblorosa delataba su duda, duda que Sasuke no notó, apretando los labios por menos de un segundo y con la mirada fija en otro punto del espacio, pronunció en respuesta:

—Está bien.

Naruto tragó saliva e impregnó todo lo que pudo en sus pulmones, el olor que desprendía Sasuke en la pequeña habitación, y con la decepción marcada en su frente, soltó la sábana y de un solo movimiento se levantó, separándose de Sasuke, éste, con dolor escrito en pintura transparente sobre su mente, lo miró esperando sus prontas palabras antes de irse de nuevo por aquella puerta.

—Vale, eso era todo. Nos vemos entonces, Sasuke.

El de ojos oscuros hubiese deseado no haber descubierto segundos antes que sentía algo por Naruto. Aceptando la propuesta, se estranguló con sus propios sentimientos.

Naruto se sentía decepcionado al ver que Sasuke aceptó sin más la propuesta que le hizo. Y masticándo lo que sentía por Sasuke, pero no tragándolo, decidió olvidar ese beso; porque hubiese deseado que Sasuke lo besase ese mismo instante, a que dijera las palabras que dijo.

Pequeños idiotas, hablando la gente se entiende, pero es imposible cuando el orgullo gana. Porque Sasuke no iba a decirle lo que sentía a Naruto, él ya había escogido olvidar y arrastró a el pelinegro consigo. Esa noche no pudieron dormir.


	6. El segundo lobo dedicate a Lord Queen

Se escuchó un golpe seco afuera del instituto, y una voz algo muerta, retumbó en la penumbra de la noche.

—Me estoy agotando, Hawkins. —Dijo y pasó sus uñas, largas y filosas, por la blanca barbilla del joven, que, sumiso, apretaba sus mandíbulas con infinita ira. —No quiero dejarte afuera, pero si no me dejas otra alternativa…

—Discúlpeme, por favor, pero no se puede acortar más, tendrá que esperar un mes y medio, le aseguro que es lo único que falta. Tenga en cuenta que ellos sospecharían si acortásemos el tiempo que falta para las vacaciones de verano. —Habló con solemne respeto.

—Entiendo. —Dijo apartando sus uñas del rostro contrario. —Pero hazle entender que tiene que estar preparado desde ahora. ¡Hazle sufrir! Una pequeña muestra del dolor que sufrirá no le hará daño… —Dicho esto, desapareció en una ráfaga de viento, y ni un murmullo se escuchó por parte del joven después de eso. Agudizó su vista y cruzó sus brazos. Sólo tenía que esperar.

Su idiotez le cansaba, estaba harto. Untó algo de manteca en su pan tostado, llevándole a su boca y mordiéndole con la mayor fuerza que pudieran tener sus mandíbulas. Quería drogarse con alcohol, pero en ese instituto no había ni un poco, nada tenía ese ingrediente, ni siquiera había helado de _ron con uvas pasas_.

—Coñazo de directora… —Dijo en un pequeño susurro en el comedor, cuidando que el chico que comía a su lado, que cual desconocido curioso, tenía oídos de antena, lo escuchara diciendo tales cosas sobre la directora docente de la institución. —Necesito un descanso. —Dijo esta vez ya en voz audible el joven muchacho. —Porque si no me muero.

Después de un largo suspiro, mordió más suavemente el pedazo de pan, quedándose en silencio hasta que terminó. Tomó el ramito de uvas, y le envolvió en el pañuelo blanco del uniforme, y lo guardó en al bolsillo de su pantalón, saliendo del comedor.

Kiba se encontraba en su habitación haciendo alguna estupidez, y Naruto, como todo un tonto, tenía un estúpido y ridículo plan en mente para realizar a escondidas de todos. Se quitó el uniforme y la ropa interior, y cruzando, desnudo, toda la extensión de su habitación, llegó al lavabo, donde se duchó en forma rápida. Oliendo a rosas, salió de allí, echándose sobre el pecho, su desodorante corporal, y vistió y calzó terriblemente bien. Unas cuantas gotas de _Calvin Klein Eternity_ sobre sus cuello, y en su aliento, un freso olor a menta, que corría libre por el aire cada vez que abría la boca para comer una uva.

Se escaparía de juerga ese día, y tenía pensado obviar, así fuera por una noche, el delicioso incidente de aquella vez.

En ese mismo instante, a esa misma hora, Sasuke también salía; elegante, como siempre, y de pies ligeros, como Aquiles, en un instante estuvo afuera, mientras los grillos mostraban sus típicos sonidos, informándole que nadie le había visto. _¡Já!_, Sasuke reía a sus adentros al ver que tanta seguridad le era impune a su mente._ Idiotas_.

I

mponente caminó, seguro, por la calle vacía, que en penumbras acababa, sólo la alumbraba un delgado a farol a mitad del camino, y unas cuantas luciérnagas que pasaban en rápido vuelo por el cielo despejado, cargado de aire húmedo; entonces sacó su celular, y marcando tres números, justo en tres repiques, el otro lado contestó.

Si duró más de diez segundos, fue por una escasa diferencia y en un poco más de seis minutos, las luces de un taxi aparecieron en la oscuridad. Sasuke subió al automóvil cuando éste paró; era un Porsche de los sesenta, pintado de amarillo, con un color negro que cubría el parachoques; sus luces, amarillentas, destilaban algo de claridad en la línea recta de la vía, la cual, a lo lejos, a penas podía notarse un cruce. El automóvil partió a unos cuarenta y cinco kilómetros por hora y se dirigía al parque central de la cuidad, la cual era pequeña, así que serían unos veinte minutos cruzarla para llegar hasta allá.

En los últimos días, Sasuke estaba más serio que antes, y a penas alzaba la mano para corresponder el saludo de los muchos estudiantes del instituto que lo saludaban a diario, además, su voz estaba audiblemente más ronca que antes; era tan extraño, que hasta Itachi, su hermano, le pidió hablar y este aceptó, quedando para conversar el día siguiente.

El automóvil le dejó en la desolada entrada, y saliendo de el, pronunció un escueto gracias, en ese momento, Sasuke se quedó solo allí, ya que el taxi había partido, así que ahí mismo se encaminó hacia el lago, el lago que había soñado Naruto…

Naruto había salido ya del instituto, antes, encontrándose que el guardia de la entrada se encontraba en el piso, con un montón de baba cayendo desde su boca, probablemente inconsciente; y asombrado huyó de allí, directo, obviando lo visto. A unos setenta metros del gran portón de entrada, Naruto respiró aliviado, sacando su teléfono móvil para llamar a un taxi de línea, esos que se tienen que memorizar tantas vías como años de Matusalén.

Dentro del auto se permitió acomodarse en la tela aterciopelada, ante la atenta mirada que le daba el anciano que conducía el coche completamente negro, de pintura brillante y modelo antiquísimo que se usaban en diversas partes de Inglaterra, junto con esa parte, claro está. Veía a la calle con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras pasaban esos pequeños cochecitos, tan parecidos al de Mr. Bean, junto con aquellas luces tan ocurrentes a esa hora.

—Cuídese, joven. —Dijo aquel anciano, mirándole desde el retrovisor.

El taxi le dejó justo al frente de una discoteca, algo extravagante, cabía decir, pero era donde Naruto había solicitado bajar, dándole los euros correspondientes al viaje, junto con un gracias. Era esa típica discoteca llevada por norteamericanos, donde el volumen de la música era tan elevado que desde la otra acera, donde estaba Naruto, se escuchaba claramente y solamente eran las veintiún horas en ese momento.

El rubio sacó de su billetera unos cuantos euros, y sobornando al guardia, pudo pasar. Oh, aquella puerta era magnífica, de más de dos metros de alto y lo mismo de ancho, de vidrios polarizados, con luces de extraños colores destellando en el pomo, además que en los vidrios, danzaban barras como en el reproductor Windows Media. Naruto sólo pudo sonreír, complacido, al pasar por aquella magnífica entrada; por dentro, luces fluorescentes cubrían, intrépidas, a los cuerpos que, en la pista de baile se movían al compás de la música, que en ese momento era electrónica, de resto, era tanta oscuridad como en una sala de cine.

Su objetivo era alcanzar al mesero para encargar un bebida; pasó entre las personas con un poco de ritmo en sus pies, y con esos ojos celestes iluminados con la luces, más de una chica le buscó la mirada, lo cual él correspondía con una sonrisa, cansada, ya que el mesero parecía no querer detenerse.

— ¡Mesero, deténgase; por favor! — Le llamó entonces Naruto, en tono alto, para hacerse oír en el fuerte sonido de los bajos cercanos.

— ¡Oh, discúlpeme! — Dijo con voz casi mecánica, reparando la existencia de Namikaze, mientras se acercaba a él. —¿Qué desea?

— Combíneme _Vodka imperial _con _ron_ y _whisky_, después de que me acabe el trago, tráigame un _Bloody Mary_.

El mesero asintió con la cabeza, un poco sorprendido, y en cosa de segundos, se perdió entre la multitud. Naruto tomó asiento en la única mesa libre, y se acomodó entre la impermeable tela de los muebles, ahogándose en el pensamiento sobre la persona que últimamente protagonizaba sus sueños y lo más profundo de su mente. El perfecto, el Aquiles -como a veces le llamaban-, _Sasuke Uchiha_.

En ese instante una bella joven, de unos veinte y tantos años de edad, de cabello rojo McDonald's, largo y de apariencia sedosa, se le acercó, tanto que podía verle con claridad, estaba al frente de él. En el níveo rostro de aquella mujer, estaban posadas unas gafas delgadas, color magenta, que descansaban sutilmente sobre su perfilada nariz, y sus labios, cubiertos por un brillo labial escarchado, formaban una pequeña y coqueta sonrisa. Mantenía su mano izquierda ubicada en su femenina cintura cubierta con un vestido púrpura, llegándole hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas; y en su mano derecha llevaba un tarro de cerveza; sus zapatos, al parecer de tacón alto, no se dejaban ver por la redonda mesa.

— ¿Quieres bailar? — Propuso. Al contrario de su atrevida apariencia su voz era un tanto dulzona, y sus ojos, con lentillas de contacto púrpuras, lo veían íntegro, con vehemencia, a través de sus gafas.

— Estoy esperando mi bebida, cuando termine de beberla, bailaré con usted, señorita. —Aunque realmente Naruto dudaba que ella fuera una _señorita_.

— ¡Venga, ya; qué educado! —Dijo tomando asiento al lado del rubio. —Es muy difícil encontrar a niños como tú hoy en día. —Habló sonriéndole entusiasmada. Naruto, por su parte, también sonrió, correspondiéndole el cumplido, mientras rascaba, con su mano derecha, su nuca.

—Gracias.

—Mi nombre es Karin. —Se presentó. —Un gustazo.

—Naruto. —La muchacha le extendió los brazos, esperando recibir un abrazo, pero él le tomó la mano derecha estrechándola en un apretón.

—Chico tímido, ¿eh?

— ¿Lo parezco? Generalmente me dicen lo contrario.

Luego de eso, Naruto ignoró cualquier palabra que saliera de la boca de la mujer, llevaba sus retinas hacia el joven mesero que llevaba un par de bebidas en una bandeja. El joven se acercó, y dejó justo al frente de Naruto una pequeña copa de vidrio, con un líquido que destilaba un fuerte olor a alcohol.

—Aquí está su bebida. —Pronunció aquel muchacho audiblemente, prestando la mayor parte de su atención al vaso que aún quedaba en la bandeja plateada, cuidando de que no cayera.

—Gracias. —Le respondió, agradeciendo la rapidez, mientras tomaba entre su mano derecha el envase de vidrio entregado.

—A su orden. —Dijo y partió, se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo.

La mujer arrugó la nariz al percibir claramente el olor a alcohol, el cual era tan fuerte que le mareaba de un solo golpe. Instintivamente alejó el tarro de cerveza de su rostro y frunció el entrecejo mostrando una mueca asqueada al ver como pasaba el primer trago por la garganta de Naruto.

— ¡Chiquillo! —Exclamó ella al ver que el rubio pestañeo unas cuantas veces después de haber tragado. —Eres más loco de lo que llegué a pensar.

Pero tampoco escuchó lo que dijo en esa ocasión, estaba perdido en un mar de sensaciones nuevas, que eran espléndidas y por demás excepcionales. Había descubierto que no sólo besando a Sasuke podría sentirse de esa manera. ¡Vaya desvergonzado! Y de repente, todo apareció claro en su mente como el sol. Si le preguntaran si le gustaba Sasuke o le disgustaba, diría que le gustaba, ¡y vaya que sí, le gustaba burdamente! _Malditas porquerías que se está tomando_, dirían las personas al verle. Pero no, aquel fantástico descubrimiento no fue deducido por la ingeniosa mente de Naruto, era otra persona que le miraba desde la otra esquina de la pista de baile.

La música dejó de sonar, también el escándalo paró por completo; el silencio era pleno. Tanto, que el último trago de Naruto resonó por todo el lugar, y éste, extrañado, salió de su trance y miró a su alrededor. Un escalofrío recorrió la extensión entera de su cuerpo, y abrió la boca en shock.

_¿Qué-Qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí?_ Pensó él, apegándose aún más al mueble, el cual trillaba contra su ropa. Se aferró a la cruz que colgaba en su pecho y no emitió ni el más nimio sonido. Todas y cada una de las personas que allí estaban, se encontraban mirándole mudamente, incluyendo a Karin, la cual se encontraba en el mueble de al lado. Tenía miedo, estaba aterrorizado, sin duda.

—Bien, Naruto. —Habló entonces alguien entre la multitud, entre la oscuridad brindada por el aposento. Era un joven alto, con más o menos la edad de Naruto; de ojos grises y cabello oscuro, con aquella piel blanca, que parecía azul con la suave y tenue luz fluorescente. —Acércate. —Ordenó serio. Era apocalípticamente semejante a Sasuke.

Naruto no se movió ni un ápice, la mala vibra que sentía le helaba los huesos, y tenía un mal presentimiento en el interior de sí. Se sentía arrastrado por algo sofocante, tanto, que la daba náuseas y un punzante dolor de cabeza apareció en al acto, haciéndole trillar los dientes sonoramente.

— ¿Qué-Qué me ocurre? —Preguntó en tono bajo entre sus piezas dentales, dejando caer la copa a piso, haciendo que el ruido del vidrio haciéndose añicos rebotara por las paredes, causando en su cabeza palpitante un temblor impropio. Tomo su cráneo con la palma de sus manos, mientras que su garganta emitía lentos y cortados gemidos ahogados, que poco a poco se volvían agonizantes.

—Naruto. —Le llamó de nuevo, con un tono de voz más elevado. —Acércate, o haré que se emita un sonido bastante elevado.

—No. —Dijo Naruto, el cual aún no comprendía algo de lo que pasaba, al borde del llanto interno, mientras las cicatrices que estaban en su cuerpo empezaban a quemarle de un momento a otro. Abrió la boca, emitiendo un gritillo afónico. ¿Cómo rayos había pasado de pensar en Sasuke a estar en cero? No cabía en su sorpresa ni en su dolor, del cual tenía tanto, que las palabras no le salían.

El muchacho levantó el dedo índice, y como si fuera una orquesta, una serie de gritos empezó a llenar el sitio, en conjunto con la alta música, parecía un sismo, el suelo temblaba. Torturaban cruelmente los ahora sensibles tímpanos de Naruto, el cual ni parpadeaba.

Temblores incontrolables aparecieron en el cuerpo del rubio, y sus ojos empezaron a galoparse de fluidos formados por los lagrimales; por sus oídos escapaba una fina línea de sangre oscura, la cual bajó firmemente hasta el borde de la camisa, haciéndole una mancha que se extendía lentamente sobre la clara tela.

—Vale. —Aceptó, con el mismo tono de voz, tal vez peor que el de antes. De inmediato, la música y lo gritos pararon completamente, y su corazón con adrenalina parecía suspirar de alivio al regresar a tan tétrico silencio.

Naruto se apoyó de la mesa para levantarse del sillón, pero su cerebro estaba tan perturbado que sus pasos estaban descoordinados, y por el miedo, se volvían más vacilantes. Cayó al piso entre el sillón y la mesa, pero el fuerte dolor no le dejaba levantarse.

— ¿Sientes la sangre que sale de tus oídos, Naruto? —Preguntó el chico, mirándole neutramente. Naruto subió su mano izquierda y la pasó por su oreja, y abrió los ojos con temor al sentir el líquido escurriendo. —Haré que salga más, y por la presión, que tu cerebro explote lentamente. ¡Levántate, Naruto!, ¡levántate y ven hacia acá! —Amenazó de nuevo, finalizando con una clara orden.

Naruto apretó su mandíbula fuertemente y tomó, con sus manos temblorosas, el cojín del sillón, y se afincó con ahínco para tomar impulso; cerrando los párpados, haciéndoles arrugar, tanteó con su mano izquierda manchada de sangre para tomar el borde de la mesa, pero al caer en sus rodillas la mayoría del peso de su cuerpo, se clavaron uno a uno los pedazos de vidrio de la copa rota entre su piel, algunos llegaban hasta sus meniscos, causando un dolor inmediato que le impedía movilizar las piernas. Salió un grito entre sus dientes, sacando también un sollozo impetuoso.

—Rápido, Naruto.

—No puedo. —Susurró, rindiéndose ante el llanto silencioso, mientras el otro le veía con una especie de enfado, pero no hacia Naruto, sino hacia sí mismo. Naruto buscó de arrastrarse, y en un movimiento aún más torpe, cayó en el piso, chocando su rostro con la cerámica que le cubría. Su llanto sonó algo más fuerte, y susurró aún más bajo lo último dicho. Se sentía desesperado.

—Naruto. —Su voz se hizo suave. —Levántate. —Le dijo con el mismo tono de voz, y se acercó en pasos lentos unos metros, mientras que los ojos de las otras personas contemplaban la escena con sus miradas completamente idas.

—No puedo. —Dijo algo más fuerte el rubio, mientras que por sus rostro escurría su sangre, empapándole de olor a óxido. — ¡No-No puedo, lo juro!

—Acostúmbrate al dolor, Naruto. Esto a penas es una muestra de lo que vivirás pronto. —Dijo caminando hacia él. Llegó hasta un paso del rubio, haciendo retumbar sus zapatos deportivos por toda la estancia; le clavó su mirada gris, y frunció sus labios delgados, viendo como el miedo se reflejaba en el rostro color paja.

— ¿Mu-Mu-Muestra? —Musitó a penas abriendo algo los párpados, mientras sentía frío en su piel, y castañeaban débilmente sus dientes. — ¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué eres? —Preguntó tratando de alzar su cabeza, deseando que aquél tío no le matara.

—Soy el encargado de ti. —Le contestó parándose en cuclillas.

— ¿Qué-Qué eres? —Le preguntó nuevamente, sin reparar en la respuesta antes dada. — ¿Un vampiro, un demonio?

—Los vampiros no existen, son criaturas de relatos fantasiosos. ¿Un demonio? Sólo cuando me enojo. Soy lo mismo que tú serás. —Le dijo con su rostro sereno y con su voz gruesa, se le hacían familiares.

— ¿Y qué seré? —Preguntó, sin poder evitar marearse.

—Una bestia.

Naruto abrió los párpados con una expresión de terror desorbitante, mientras aquél joven aún le miraba impasible. El rostro del rubio se compugnió mientras el de piel pálida colocaba su palma derecha sobre la cabeza cubierta por hebras doradas burdamente perfumadas, y en una onda expansiva, la cabeza de Naruto rebotó en el piso, dando un sonido poco agradable, quedando inmóvil e inerte, con un sueño profundo, tan profundo que parecía estar muerto.

Dentro del bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón, aquel muchacho le dejó un collar, con una perla aguamarina de diamante cortado, con dos finas piezas de plata a los lados, unidas por un cordón negro. Y al salir por la gran puerta, las personas parecieron despertar junto con el sonido.

Karin vio aterrada como el cuerpo de Naruto, algo ensangrentado, yacía en el piso, y un grito desgarrador atrajo la mirada de los demás. El muchacho que afuera, escuchó tales gritos, frunció su nariz y pronunció enojado:

—Espero que esté feliz por hacerme hacer eso. —Habló al aire, entrecerrando los párpados, mientras un resoplido de su parte le privó de esa mala expresión. En su típico gesto de elegancia, arregló su cabello oscuro entre sus dedos, hacia atrás, y en una ráfaga de viento desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Dos universitarios llevaron a Naruto al coche en el que habían llegado, de forma inverosímil, ellos habían sido los únicos que se ofrecieron a llevar a Namikaze al hospital general, el más cercano. Otros ni se inmutaron.

Irían entonces a gran velocidad por la autopista y Naruto aún estaba inconsciente en la parte trasera del coche donde lo transportaban; uno de ellos estaba algo inquieto, y se notaba preocupado por llegar a destino. Volteó a verle, y sacó del bolsillo derecho del pantalón de Naruto el teléfono móvil de él, y marcó el número que encontró en la marcación rápida más al instante. Pero no contestaba.

Las luces del parque golpeaban de lleno el agua del lago. Los patitos parecían haberse ido y sólo algunos peces pasaban en nado fugaz. Sasuke, que minutos antes se encontraba recostado en el barandal del puente que cruzaba al otro lado, viendo, pensando; estaba preparado para irse. Había ido a allí para meditar porqué Naruto había soñado que él le llevaba agotado ese día, vio el sueño casi por completo.

Salió en pasos lentos de aquel lugar, portando en su oscura mirada un cierto dejo melancólico, mientras su rostro de mostraba tranquilo, como siempre, siendo iluminado su cuerpo entero gracias a las luces que le rodeaban por los edificios. Habían un montón de personas aún entrando a centros comerciales, restoranes y bares, que se movían cual hormigas por la acera; Sasuke, en cambio, caminaba mecánicamente, manteniendo su mente abierta, pero no sólo cosas buenas entrarían allí…

_Olvidemos lo que pasó, ¿vale? _ Esa era una de las malas.

Sentía una mínima opresión en su pecho, que se hacía más fuerte con cada parpadeo. Sentía atracción, sabía por completo eso, no era tan idiota como para negarlo con tanta obviedad, y también aceptaba que sentía un cariño especial hacia él; pero Naruto era la persona más cabezota que el mundo podía haber engendrado, Sasuke lo sabía, y a veces le odiaba por eso. Pero era algo inútil, porque aún gustándole Naruto, desde que este le había dicho que olvidara ese beso _accidental, que prácticamente había sido un auto reflejo_, había hecho lo posible por alejarse de él; mantuvo la puerta del salón bloqueada con llave, guardó su laptop dentro del armario, y se obligó a sí mismo enterrar el inicio de esos sentimientos en el fondo de su corazón, antes de que ellos le tragaran por entero. Porque el destino de él sería obedecer a sus padres, casarse, tener hijos y hacer el bien con la bendición de dios padre y diosa madre.

Buscó la cadena que se encontraba escondida entre su ropa y su pecho, apretándole entre su mano izquierda, queriendo posarse sobre su rostro miles de expresiones reprimidas, porque él amaba a su religión, a sus dioses, pero si le dieran a elegir, preferiría no estar tan atado.

De inmediato pensó en Naruto, y abruptamente detuvo su caminar. Su mente era muy insegura comparándole con su aspecto, y aún sabiendo eso desde un principio, no podía evitar sentirse tan afligido… Al final su hermano mayor lo había hecho, y con su despreocupado consentimiento. Todo ocurrió en un lapso de tiempo muy corto para los dos, y eso era malo para sus juicios.

En ese instante, después de pensar aquello, tomó asiento en una acera alejada del bullicio metropolitano, y una vibración insistente de su teléfono móvil comenzó al minuto. Le sacó, y sin mirar el identificador, pulsó el botón rojo, deteniendo la llamada, y, luego de llamar al taxi, apagó el teléfono, viendo como pasaba un coche a alta velocidad por toda la calle. El taxi le fue a buscar a los veinte minutos y le llevó hasta el punto de inicio.

Cruzó la gran puerta de entrada y encontró una ambulancia. Y dentro de la camilla, a lo lejos, se distinguía una cabellera rubia. Sólo habían tres rubios en la institución, el estudiante de intercambio, la directora y… Naruto.

Sus músculos se tensaron y en caminata rápida se llegó hasta allí, y era el rubio, que en ojos desorbitados veía el alrededor, asustado. Sacó su celular y lo encendió, tenía tres llamadas perdidas, las tres eran de él. _Naruto. _Pensó. _¿Qué te ocurrió? _ Y entrecerró los ojos al ver como estaba el presidente estudiantil estaba a la misma distancia con los brazos cruzados. Sasuke le miró y los ojos grises de Stephen le miraron también. Verle allí le dio mala espina.


	7. Desde Ese Entonces No Seremos Dos Extrañ

— _¡Sasuke, ven a aquí, hermanito! —Su voz pequeña hablaba alegre, mientras sus manos tomaban, cuidadosas, los pétalos juntos de una rosa color melón. Justo minutos antes estaba ya podrida y despedazada, esparcida por la tierra del jardín, mientras sus raíces pisoteadas tenían aspecto de todo, menos de lo que realmente eran. Sus ojos veían eso que ahora se encontraba entre sus dedos, maravillados, emocionados, y esperaba que su hermano pequeño lo viera de la misma manera… Y así fue; una gran sonrisa se formó en su blanco rostro y sus pupilas se movían de un lado a otro, de su hermano, hacia aquella planta, y mientras le agradecía lo que había hecho por su flor favorita, caía una lluvia torrencial. _

_Sasuke entró al círculo trazado con sal, mientras las llamas trinas se movían frenéticas ante el viento pío de la noche, el cual estaba húmedo y, al tacto, frío. Estaban protegidos de la salvaje lluvia, pero no del viento, ni de la intensa luz de la madre luna esa noche. _

_Itachi enterró las raíces en la tierra húmeda y fértil, mientras ambos sonreían, cómplices en su propia felicidad. Cuando sus padres salían de casa por cosas de trabajo, madre los acogía en un manto cálido y puro, rebosante de luz, el cual los reconfortaba, sin importar el frío del viento, el que los purificaba. El athame estaba más cerca de ellos que la vela de la presencia, justo al frente del altar. _

—Entonces dime, Sasuke. ¿Qué ocurre? He estado muy preocupado. —Le habló sereno. Dejó suavemente sobre el escritorio el rotulador que tenía entre sus dedos. El rostro que tenía su hermano pequeño, el que siempre podía descifrar, tenía el ceño fruncido y una extraña mueca sobre sus labios.

—Quiero saber qué nos hiciste. —Le dijo, y ahora Itachi frunció el ceño. No sabía de qué le hablaba.

— ¿A quiénes?

—A Naruto… y a mí. Me hiciste el hechizo con él, ¿cierto? ¿Por qué?

—No sé ni quién es él, Sasuke. —Ahora fue el rostro de Sasuke que se contrajo de pura confusión, y se levantó de la cama de su hermano lentamente.

—Pero tú… Él…

Itachi, quien no sabía si presionar algo a su hermano para que hablara, solamente dijo lo siguiente.

— ¿Qué pasó con él, Sasuke?

—No lo sé… Creo… —Se llenó de un aire dubitativo y luego habló. —Creo que me atrae más de la cuenta, pero él es mi amigo.

— ¿Te gusta? —Preguntó, más para sí mismo que para el propio Sasuke. Colocó sus manos desnudas sobre sus labios fruncidos. Algo había salido mal, se suponía que él había interrumpido el hechizo. Inmediatamente cerró los ojos, pensando que sería malo, muy malo que se hubiese completado; algo así había sentido dentro del círculo ese fin de semana, acaso… ¿sería cierto? Imploraba que así no fuera.

Sasuke no escuchó aquella pregunta de su hermano, perdiéndose en pensamientos vacilantes a la conversación, la cual dudó en retomar, pero lo hizo de igual forma.

—Últimamente ha habido sucesos que me preocupan, Itachi; temo que sea por mi culpa que hayan ocurrido. —Paró momentáneamente. Estiró y recogió los dedos de las manos un par de veces, mientras Itachi le escuchaba con los labios cerrados. —Primero, hace unos meses, yo sentí una presencia extraña desde que partimos del instituto al campamento; y justamente esa misma noche, Naruto y Neji fueron heridos por… lobos. Y ayer estaba tan… confundido por algunas cosas, que sentí algo parecido y lo ignoré. Naruto prácticamente murió en la madrugada, y sentí en su aura un profundo temor. ¡Era tan fuerte que me heló los huesos! —El hermano mayor se mantuvo en silencio, transmitiendo calma en cada respiro. Pensó en las similitudes de aquellas cosas con las que sentía él mismo, y sufrió un muy ligero pánico interno. —Lo que más he notado, es que la directora Tsunade se hace ver en los hechos como si estuviera acostumbrada.

—Creo que ya sé a lo que te refieres, Sasuke. Pero simplemente no podemos hacer algo al respecto, y lo sabes. No se nos permite siquiera utilizar la _BOS_ fuera de casa; hemos quebrantado ya muchas reglas, y sospecho que tú las has roto más que yo. —Sólo suspiró, tratando de reducirle intensidad al asunto. Ya se encargaría él después, no metería a Sasuke en eso; fuera lo que fuera, se veía peligroso. —Ve a ver a tu amigo; yo pediré por él.

En segundos, la puerta de la habitación se cerró de golpe, y aquel, tan parecido a los semidioses, se perdió tras ella. Itachi volvió a retomar, incómodo y desconcentrado, la lectura para el ensayo de filosofía. Sus manos temblorosas habían dejado de tomar apuntes.

—_Baby, baby, baby. Oh, like…_

_Tenía los cascos puestos, su volumen en la música era treinta y seis del límite de cuarenta; mientras cantaba como si le estuvieran ahorcando, tenía sus bellos ojos marrones escondidos bajo sus párpados. ¡Vaya que Kiba conocía esa canción! ¿Y cómo no? Llevaba escuchando la misma canción por horas, y le agradecía a su novia china que le dejara en su maletín aquel Ipod repleto de las canciones de Justin Baby. ¡Simplemente le encantaba! Aunque no fuese muy masculino que digamos…_

_Siguió berreando su música, más alta, cada vez más alto. Sí, sí, qué divertido. Subía todo el volumen, cantaba, reía, mientras también elevaba su voz. Oh, sí, era la gloria. O eso creía. En milésimas de segundos calló. En su cuello soñó algo desagradable, como cuando se rompe por accidente una regla y el plástico se hace trizas, sólo que aquello que le hizo sonar el cuello así, lo hizo con esa intención, en la toda la extensión de la palabra. _

―_Eh, qué tío más cutre. __―__Habló aquel extraño que había entrado por la ventana de la habitación, tenía una voz soberbia y vasta, junto con una actitud bastante desafiante. Sus ojos era marrones, algo más claros que el chocolate, y su cabello era muy corto y rubio, además, el pañuelo que tenía en el uniforme decía que estaba en segundo año. __―__Lo escucho gritar un poco más y lo termino matando, coño. ¿Qué clase de porquería es esa?_

―_Ya vale, déjalo con sus gustos. No durará mucho de igual forma. __―__Damian le acompañaba, su sonrisa era verdaderamente soberbia en aquel instante, aunque su mirada era algo aburrida. __― __¿Qué esperas, Christopher? Si no nos movemos rápido, Stephen te dejará afuera por haberte dejado la llave. _

―_No te preocupes, él es el que está haciendo el trabajillo con el pijo de Dinamarca.__―__Le habló con sencillez. Luego se sorprendió. __―__ ¡Le has echado huevos, ¿no? Mira que estabas en planta baja y has subido a aquí tan rápido. _

_Damian sólo rió y Christopher le acompañó. De el dedo índice derecho de Damian brotó una uña tan larga y fina que parecía en la punta, una aguja, luego tomó el cuello inerte del que cantaba antes tan alegremente y tatuó en su nuca un serial de números con su propia sangre. Algo bastante extraño, aunque también lo era el que estuviese en ese estado, así que haberlo nombrado ahora o antes, tendría la misma congruencia. _

―_Tadá, ahora tienes fecha de vencimiento. ¿A que mola? __―__Le dijo a Kiba aquel de cabello casi por los hombros. Y en una mirada cómplice, se fueron en el viento. Ahora, sí. Todo quedó en silencio. _

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((SasukexNaruto))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

―Naruto. ―Le llamó. El reloj de la pared al frente de él marcaba las seis de la mañana. Llevaba al uniforme pulcramente, y llevaba también un broche dorado en el bolsillo de su saco, casi cubierto con el raro pañuelo blanco doblado y con una agradable fragancia, pero dejaba perfectamente a la vista una bonita estrella. Sus cuerdas vocales lentamente volvieron a llamarlo, cuidando hablarle suave, sintiéndose brisa. ―Despierta. ―Ordenó, y el mandato fue cumplido, haciéndose su voluntad. Los ojos ensoñados de Naruto cayeron en un misterioso atractivo, quedándose inmóviles al captar los destellos plateados del otro par de ojos.

Su paso era realmente calmado, manteniendo en cada pisada la elegancia de hacía unas horas. Aquel joven era el extraño culpable de Naruto acabara de salir del quirófano. "Lo siento"; dijo en voz monótona, pero expresando en sus palabras un dejo cálido y de arrepentimiento, sonido que se escuchó como un murmullo en tanto silencio. ―Puedes reconocerme, ¿no es así? ―Afirmó en calma, mientras que Naruto, expresándose por primera vez en ese momento, dijo un "Sí" que se escuchó a la perfección. Cerró los párpados por un segundo, repitiendo la respuesta en su mente, luego le dijo con un ligero toque de dureza. ―Pues, de tus labios jamás saldrá mi nombre y tu mente jamás revelará mi rostro. Tu sinceridad estará manipulada, diciendo que nada recuerdas y me servirás también de todos tus conocimientos y experiencias. ―Dicho esto, suspiró. Luego suavizó la voz. ―Y si estás de acuerdo, seré tu guía y compañero en lo que se avecina. Ahora, despiértate.

Los parpadeos de Naruto se hicieron presentes, suplicando un merecido descanso, y al abrir los párpados enteros, la sorpresa hizo acopio de él. Trató de pronunciar el nombre de aquel sujeto, pero no se le permitió, sus labios simplemente no tuvieron movimiento alguno. Naruto, unos segundos después, estaba desesperándose. El otro, al ver el vago intento, no dijo algo sobre eso. ―Tranquilízate. ―Le pidió, luego agregó cambiando de tema. ―Espera un día. ―Le dijo. ―Dame sólo un día y saldrás de aquí.

― ¿Eres… un monstruo? ―Preguntó en rubio, temblándole la mandíbula como si de frío se estuviese muriendo, la curiosidad le invadía y el miedo de qué sería de él.

― ¿Yo? Sí. Y a ti te falta demasiado poco. ―Le respondió con cierto tono censura en su voz, como si en realidad odiara mencionarlo, pero debía hacerlo. ―Te veré mañana. Descansa lo que puedas.

Naruto se quedó viendo fijamente a la figura del otro, sin objetar algo. Cuando ya, con los ojos acuosos, decidió parpadear, él ya no estaba en la habitación. Naruto vio con los párpados muy abiertos aquella aguja incrustada en su muñeca, sintiendo como aquel suero ardiente recorría sus venas, como el miedo que sentía. _¿Por qué, Dios? ¿Por qué a mí? _ Sin evitarlo, arcadas fuertes acudieron a su cuerpo y su espalda golpeó insonoramente al caer en la colcha.

Su mente estaba embriagada, y aunque le habían desintoxicado, juraba poder sentir en su legua el sabor dulce del trago que había tomado antes. Cayó inerte; frunció sus labios para no responder ante el miedo que sentía, tensó los músculos de sus brazos al tomar tan fuerte la sábana para no tiritar. Pero como cualquier humano, no pudo contra todo. Además, su cuerpo no respondía.

No podía moverse, llenose en ese instante de infinita desesperación. Sitió los restos de comida pasar rápidamente por su esófago y el escozor de los jugos gástricos en su garganta, mientras su cuerpo temblaba en incontrolables espasmos. El vómito emanaba de su boca cual fuente, bañando su rostro, sus orejas, el cuello y el pecho, mientras que el aire cada vez le hacía más falta. Se estaba ahogando. Golpeaba la palma de su mano contra la cama, mientras que los sonidos desesperados de su garganta se hacían oír. Su orina bañó el pantalón corto de algodón, mientras sus lágrimas nacían por su miedo e impotencia. Se sentía tan débil y pequeño; tan poco hombre…

Las enfermeras entraron corriendo a la habitación, y en pocos minutos terminaron con su sufrimiento. Levantaron su espalda, le hicieron tomar agua… y al final, le vieron con algo de pena, mientras le dejaban completamente desnudo para llevarle al baño y poder limpiarle, las otras se encargaban se cambiar las sábanas y la almohada de la cama. Naruto se tragó su vergüenza y dejó que le bañaran con agua tibia, mientras aún hipaba levemente. Esa estrella, la estrella en el pecho de aquel muchacho, definitivamente protagonizaría todas sus próximas pesadillas.

Kiba no se había enterado del accidente de Naruto, y cuando despertó en la mañana con un fuerte dolor en el cuello y sin saber algo de Naruto, supo que no todo iba como debería. Era sábado por la mañana, vio su reloj y marcaba las ocho y media, a esta hora, Naruto ya tendría que estar en su habitación para charlar de cosas. Se levantó de la cama mientras sentía un dolor de cabeza algo fuerte. En bostezos tomó sus pantuflas y estiró sus brazos, para luego salir de su habitación; luego cruzó el pequeño salón y tocó con los nudillos la puerta de Naruto.

― ¡Naruto, despierta! ―Gritó desde afuera, pero este no le contestaba. ― ¡Naruto! ―Kiba refunfuñó y abrió. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Naruto no estaba en su alcoba. Frunció el ceño entonces. _¿En dónde se habrá metido?_ Se preguntó, entró en pasos lentos y miró con insistencia cada parte de la habitación a la vista de sus ojos. La puerta del lavabo estaba abierta y no se oía nada proveniente de allí, así que salió extrañado de esa porción de tierra que no le correspondía. La única opción que le quedaba, era pensar que estaba con Sasuke.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((SasukexNaruto))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sasuke se encontraba sopesando sobre su lecho. Sus dedos tanteaban con sus yemas las páginas del nuevo libro que estaba ojeando hacía ya un rato, esperando con algo de impaciencia que ya fuera la hora en que permitieran visitas en la enfermería. El chico había dormido poco, teniendo la esperanza de escuchar en algún espíritu la verdad que tanto esperaba. _¿Qué ocurre? _Se preguntó. _¿Qué hace que mi hermano se sienta temeroso?_

Sin embargo, no tenía sueño. Se sentía con energía; mal, pero con energía. Por segundos, sentía las imágenes de Naruto en una camilla, volarle por la cabeza; ese rastro de sangre nacido de sus oídos, aquellos ojos perdidos en lo que le rodeaba y aquella piel tan pálida como nunca se la había visto. Sin duda tenía miedo, él también lo sentía y tenía una gran sospecha de a qué se debían tales sucesos. Aquellos seres antinaturales seguro andaban cerca.

Tomó la botella de agua mineral a un lado de él, y bebió parte de su contenido poco a poco; luego de ello, sintió sus labios húmedos. Recostó su cabeza contra el cabezal de la cama, reviviendo en su mente aquellos minutos de besos suaves e imparables una y otra vez. Sí, sin duda le atraía esa faceta de Naruto, más le gustaba aquella parte protectora que siempre andaba al pendiente de él, de cómo se sentía. No le amaba, pero cuánto le apreciaba… Naruto no merecía lo que le estaba ocurriendo. De todas las personas que él conocía, Naruto era el menos merecedor de todo aquello.

Hacía una hora que se había dado un buen baño; se había vestido cómodo y se había cepillado algo su melena azulada. Se levantó de la cama por el lado derecho, dejando el libro y la botella de agua a su lado izquierdo, luego miró el reloj que su madre le había dado para colocarlo sobre el escritorio. ¡Perfecto! Ya era hora. Tenía que saber de una vez por todas qué era lo que pasaba con Naruto, así que, aún si su hermano se lo prohibía, le leería la mente; vería lo que él vio, sentiría lo que él sintió; ya lo había hecho antes, podía hacerlo de nuevo.

El joven pasó sus largos y finos dedos blancos por el picaporte, rodándolo con algo de lentitud y abrió la puerta de roble tallado para salir de su habitación. Atravesó aquella estar donde no llegaba la luz del día, entre los muebles oscuros y las lámparas de las paredes, para luego, cargando en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón la llave dorada, abrir la puerta principal de su habitación e ir en dirección a la enfermería.

Naruto, Naruto… Su realmente estúpido amigo rubio. "¿Por qué estaría pasando?", se preguntó en un grito débil de su propia preocupación. Si era lo que él creía, dudaba que aquel tan acostumbrado a la tranquilidad normal de la vida pudiera soportar aquella sádica caza de esos seres nefastos y artificiales. Nunca había visto a Naruto llorar, pero se lo imaginaba con miedo, con rabia, y sentía ganas de hacerle huir. Hasta él tenía un miedo burdo hacia ellos; él, que sabe nada de ese tema, debería estarla pasando peor. Pero no, él no podía adelantarse a las cosas, y rogaba que todo fuera producto de una gran mala suerte que tenía Naruto.

Estaba frente a la habitación uno de la enfermería, había hablando ya con la enfermera con una voz ronca característica de él, y ella accedió a su petición sin ningún problema, "Las visitas…" —Dijo la uniformada. —"… se aceptan desde hace media hora".

Naruto se encontraba dormido; su pecho subía y bajaba suavemente, con una respiración pesada e inconstante, pero leve. Tenía una mascarilla de oxígeno sobre su rostro, y una bolsa de suero adornaba su lado derecho, mientras una venda cubría su cráneo en una circunferencia entera. Sasuke frunció el ceño al verle así, y mantubo su vista hacia el montón de aparatos, sintiendo como una agradable música los bellos sonidos de su corazón latir. Cuando lo vio al llegar le pasó la idea de que estubiera muerto, sintiéndose con el corazón pesado al imaginar algo como eso.

No pronunció alguna palabra, sólo se acercó lentamente hacia el cuerpo de Naruto, observándole, como si aquello lo recuperase. Se quedó al lado de su cuerpo por unos minutos, pasando estos como segundos, y luego de un suspiro posó su mano sobre la cabeza lastimada, cerrando los ojos. Sasuke sintió el cabello de Naruto acariciarlo entre sus dedos, sintiendo luego una escalofrío por su espalda. ¿¡Qué era lo que estaba viendo! Oscuridad, completa oscuridad. Miedo, impotencia, ira, tristeza, confusión, amor… Todo llegaba tan de golpe que no podía describirlo. Obviamente comenzó a dolerle la cabeza, pero no quería parar de ver. Las vistas de aquel chofer, la discoteca, la chica que se sentó al lado de Naruto, pero luego, después de un segundo todo quedó negro; no podía ver más de allí. Oh, pero claro que podía sentir. Sintió un fuerte dolor en sus rodillas y tuvo que apretar sus labios para evitar gritar; sentía la cabeza explotar y el dolor de un golpe final.

Sasuke retiró su mano de la cabeza de Naruto en un movimiento violento, como si hubiese puesto la palma en fuego. Respiró frenéticamente, permitiéndose observar todo de Naruto. Le invadieron inconfundibles ganas de llorar, pero no lo hizo, inclusive sus ojos permanecieron estóicos a aquella necesidad.

Los brazos de Naruto se movieron en ese instante, mientras un frío extraño inundaba la habitación entera; sus párpados comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, aún parecían dormidos, luego, al finalizar, dejaron paso al azul celeste de esos ojos fijos en Sasuke. Éste tampoco apartó la vista de Naruto, aunque realmente sabía que a éste no le agradaba aquel contacto. ¡Cuán equivocado estaba! Lo asiaba, lo necesitaba; aquellos oscuros ojos que le hacían olvidar todo en su mente. Llevó su mano derecha a su rostro, quitándo de él la mascarilla de oxígeno, y con sus labios entreabriertos pronunció.

—Sasuke… —Naruto quizá pudo dudar de su mente en ese entonces; pero sólo se concentró en ese momento en la imagen del chico.

—Hola, rubio. —Le saludó, usando el mismo tono de siempre, con la misma expresión de siempre. Lo cual le agradó a Naruto burdamente.

—Ni estando así dejas de molestarme. —Dijo, contestándole con una sonrisa cansada, prácticamente mordiéndose la lengua para no decir que quería que lo acompañara el tiempo que estubiera aquí; escondiendo también, su vergüenza y su falta de confianza.

Sasuke no dijo algo, quedándose estancado en su pensamiento. Naruto le miró extrañado y bostezó ligeramente, luego puso el mejor esfuerzo de su parte y se movió hacia a un lado de la cama, quedándo en peligro de caer. Sasuke afiló los ojos pensando en que Naruto estaba a punto de caerse y en un imperceptible movimiento se preparó n cualquier caso de que tuviera que sostenerle. Había sentido todo su dolor o menos en carne viva, no podía dejar que se esforzara demasiado, en el estado que se encontraba, que esos seres le mataran no les costaría un gran esfuerzo.

—Cuidado, idiota. ¿Para qué te mueves tanto? —Le inquirió.

—Para que te sientes, pareces zombi. —Le respondió, señalando lo obvio. Sasuke tomó asiento suavemente en la cama y Naruto se tomó la confianza de tomarle la mano más cercana, y aunque Sasuke no comentó al respecto, le apretó entre sus dedos un poco. Naruto por primera vez desde el _accidente_ podía decir que se sentía algo aliviado. _Sólo… desearía besarle._ Pensó el de cabello chillón.

No se pronunció más palabras, el silencio a penas era roto por las máquinas instaldas en la habitación; era un silencio tan cómodo que hablar se hacía molesto. En cada tiempo entrelazaban cada dedo, rozaban cada vez más sus manos, sentíanse. Daba dolor ver el muro que construían ellos mismos, sólo a veces roto, tan pequeñas veces que no llegaban a los cinco dedos de las manos. En ese mismo momento fue uno de esos instantes.

Naruto dejó ser besado, y Sasuke sonreía al ver como los pitidos de la maquina se hacían cada vez más seguidos, aún más de los que cuando se tomaron de la mano. Sus labios, los labios de cada uno, temblaban de necesidad, de un fin encuentro; porque al contrario que sus dueños, no negaban querer ser del otro. Un ligero roze dio fin a ese beso, dando fin también a todos los pensamientos en sus mentes y a todas las palabras que pudieron haber salido. Naruto si estubiese en condiciones normales, hubiera escapado nuevamente, pero en esa ocasión no podía… y dudaba querer.

Así pasaron horas, hasta que la muchacha uniformada le dijo a Sasuke que era hora de que Naruto comiera, que mañana, quizá, podría ir de nuevo a verle. Uchiha salió sin rechistar, sólo pronunciando un pequeño gracias al cruzar la puerta, que la enfermera tomó como suyo, pero que en realidad iba dirigido a Naruto.

Pasado el tiempo, llegó el crepúsculo, que las paredes totalmente cubiernas no permitieron que Naruto pudiera disfrutar de los durmientes rayos del sol sobre su rostro, casi deseándoles buenas noches. El cansancio del joven se hacía palpable cada vez más, pero aún no podía mantenerse del todo tranquilo, aunque pasaron unas horas y cayó rendido en un intenso sueño. El respirador se le fue colocado de nuevo, solamente por precaución, y le cambiaron el suero un par de veces; pero eso era todo. A la media noche, una sombra entró veloz a la habitación, sin hacer algún ruido que delatara su presencia ante el durmiente.

—_Vaya, vaya. _—Pensó. —_Este es el chico de Dinamarca. _

Las luces de la habitación estaban apagadas desde las nueve, y sin encenderlas, aquel intruso tomó asiento en una pequeña mesa que tenía un montón de medicamentos.

—Creo que se ha pasado un poco. —Susurró. —Bueno, el manda. Sabrá lo que hace.

Mantubo la vista fija en el cuerpo de Naruto por unos minutos, hasta que su respiración se volvió agitada de un momento a otro. Se hacercó hacia la cama y pasó su nariz cerca de su cuerpo desde la cabeza hasta la cintura. _No es él. _Pensó. _Aquí ha venido un maldito hechicero._


	8. Herederos de Sangre: Verdad

**Nota del Autor:** **_Los personajes públicamente reconocidos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y a la compañía Shonen Jump. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Gracias de antemano por los reviews recibidos._**

Aún no había despertado, pero recién me había dado cuenta de que lo de Sasuke había sido un sueño, que aunque sueño, pareció real. Sentía una mano cálida, la otra que, aún con la suavidad de las vendas, sentía fría; más mi cuerpo temblequeaba en su reposo. Me sentía tan pesado como un yunque.

Al despertar definitivo del cansancio de mis párpados, visualicé con ojos opacos su silueta, a mi lado derecho, sin pronunciar palabra; también vi como, justo a sus pies, caía la cinta de gasa que estaba, segundos antes, rodeando mi cabeza con firmeza.

—Déjame. —Le dije. Mi voz sonó carrasposa y baja, casi sin algún sonido, pero él siguió viendo a mi cabeza, como si no me hubiese escuchado. —Vete…

—Ya te he oído. —Me interrumpió; con voz firme, pero a la vez sonando como un murmullo que vagamente deseaba ser grito. Ignoró mi petición una vez más. —Te puedes ir a tu habitación el día de hoy, como te lo he prometido. —Agregó. Al yo guardar silencio, él siguió hablando. — ¿Qué mejor que tomar la sangre de un monstruo para curarte?

Abrí mis párpados de par en par. _**¿Qué dijo?**_ Me pregunté con preocupación. Alcé mis manos con brusquedad, de un solo golpe. Desde allí no pude creer lo que estaba viendo, mi mano derecha, la que sentía realmente cálida, estaba bañada en líquido rojo, oscuro y ligero. Parecía sangre. _**¿Qué demonios…?**_ Levanté mi espalda, mirando con incredulidad aquella mano, y con la yema de mis dedos izquierdos acaricié con miedo mis labios, y al colocarlos a la altura de mis ojos, vi más de ese líquido oscuro. Solamente pude voltear a verle con inquietud. Su cabello oscuro estaba algo húmedo detrás de su oreja y sobre su frente, sus ojos grises seguían teniendo una expresión seria, pero a su costado izquierdo yacía una gran herida, como si un tubo de metal le hubiese atravesado con ímpetu.

— ¿Yo te…?

—Sólo has seguido tus instintos. —Se anticipó a mi pregunta. —Y fue mi decisión incitarte; se curará pronto.

Decidí no preguntar más, realmente solo quería entrar lo menos posible en lo que concerniese a él. _**Stephen Hawkins**_.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Sasuke x Naruto)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Me había despertado meditando, estaba recostado del espaldar de mi lecho, con el cansancio palpado en mi rostro. _**Me había encontrado con el alma de Naruto**_, la cual probablemente haya tenido experiencia en sueños lúcidos; le acompañé… Hacía años que no hacía algo parecido, realmente estaba exhausto. Lo vi con una claridad irreal… también lo sentí así.

"_Yo llegué hasta ti, sin siquiera buscarte…"_

Me preocupé al instante, lo que había visto en su mente me había dejado perplejo. _**Naruto, ¿Qué…? ¿Quién…? ¿Por qué…? **_Estaba destruyéndose su mente, pero sabía de ante mano que las preguntas que quería hacerle, él no iba a poder contestarme. _**Itachi, hermano; no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados.**_

"—_Pues, explícame y déjame intentarlo. Intento ser tu amigo."_

_**Va contra todo lo que me han enseñado, contra mí mismo. Algo que antes no había podido comprender. **_Desocupé el piso de todo, y justo cuando iba a sacar los materiales, la puerta sonó. Una, dos, tres veces.

—Sasuke, ábreme, por favor. —La voz de Itachi sacudió mi tranquilidad, pero no tenía otra alternativa más que abrirle, con una lentitud semejante a la de un delincuente caminando hacia la orca. Sin decir algo abrí la puerta y tomé asiento en mi cama. Le dio un vistazo a mi habitación y se dio cuenta de que todo en el piso había sido levantado. Suspiró. —Tenías razón.

— ¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas?

—Hablo de lo de ayer, sobre lo de tu… amigo, Naruto.

— ¿Sobre lo de…?

—Sí. —A Itachi le incomodaba hablar sobre eso, desde que éramos pequeños y se nos fue informado que habían seres antinaturales, seres que no venían de la tierra, de padre y madre. —Estuve investigando; la verdad, el resultado no fue de mi agrado. —Su mirada se tornó seria, aún más seria. —Vengo a pedirte, hermano, que no te involucres en eso. Aléjate, puede ser peligroso.

—No. —Le dije sin titubear. —Con todo respeto, no puedo quedarme atrás. Solamente eres dos años mayor, al igual que yo, eres un adolescente. —Itachi volvió a suspirar.

—Consulta a grande, sabrás hacerle caso a él. Por esta vez, desobedeceremos a mamá y papá.

—Es lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Mi hermano puso esa mirada de complicidad que hacía años que no veía. Traía un maletín tras su espalda del cual no me había fijado, y de allí sacó el libro de las sombras que mamá y papá le habían dado por su iniciación completa hacía unos cinco meses. Y me lo extendió con confianza y suavidad, surcando por su rostro una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo lo ibas a realizar sin esto? —Me dijo. Yo lo tomé también sonriendo. —No digas después que soy un mal hermano mayor.

Saqué sal y agua, benditas con anterioridad; mientras mi hermano sacaba los velones de cinco colores. Colocándonos en un punto, ambos comenzamos a trazar el círculo, alrededor del altar de diosa madre y dios padre. Ambos rezamos:

—Yo te conjuro, círculo de poder, para que seas mi límite entre el mundo de los hombres y el mundo invisible. Te conjuro para que seas mi guardián y protector del poder que levantaré hasta que decida liberarlo. Por eso mismo, te bendigo y te consagro.

Al completar el círculo sentí una corriente de aire que me caló los huesos, pero sonreí. Mi hermano y yo nos juntamos en el centro del altar, y bajamos la cabeza ante él. Luego rezamos lo último para poder encender nuestra presencia. Sólo el rostro de Naruto surcaba mi mente.

—Este es un tiempo que no es tiempo y un sitio que no es sitio. Estoy ante el umbral de dos mundos, ante el velo de los misterios. Que los dioses antiguos me protejan y guíen a través de esta travesía mágica…

Al encender la vela de la presencia, y invocar a los cuatro guardianes; el grande hizo su acto de presencia. _**Naruto, te ayudaré…**_

—Sasuke. —Se escuchó esa voz retumbando en la habitación. El grande era el espíritu de un poderoso ancestro que había dominado del arte de la adivinación y dominación por órdenes de los dioses. —Últimamente tenía presente el que tú e Itachi me invocaran.

Su voz era envolvente y grave, aunque en los oídos de nosotros sonaba amable y comprensiva bajo la fachada de seriedad; tenía que mantener la vista fija en el espejo que antes había colocado en el piso para yo poder escucharle. Itachi y yo manteníamos bloqueados los otros sentidos. Itachi le habló primero.

—Señor, me regocijo de alegría al oírle, pero me temo que la situación no es favorable para nosotros. —No vaciló en su mirada ni un momento… Estaba tan orgulloso de ser su hermano.

—Sé de qué me hablas, muchacho. —Dijo, con voz dura que me cayó como roca. —Aunque tú, si fueras egoísta, no deberías tener problema alguno. —La risa vaga del grande acompañó a la de Itachi, y la soltaron al mismo tiempo. —Aunque veo que no eres así, jovencito; así que quizá pases asases preocupaciones.

—Ilústreme más, por favor.

—El problema ha sido algo de seriedad desde que tu hermano nació. Aunque, a medida que pasen los días y los meses, irá avanzando como La Valse de'Amélie. —Mi hermano frunció el entrecejo con rareza, mas el grande se anticipó ante su rostro. —Ya que ustedes son franceses, bien deben haber escuchado esa pieza, comienza con normalidad, se apresura y luego termina.

Itachi y yo estábamos acostumbrados a tener que resolver las metáforas de nuestro ancestro, así que yo pedí la palabra.

—Señor, él problema ha pasado con un amigo, Naruto. ¿Por qué dice que viene desde mi nacimiento?

— ¿Has oído hablar del destino, jovencito? —Habló como tratando de señalarme algo. —Tú, tenías como destino nacer en esta familia, venir a este instituto y conocer a un joven de tu edad amante del catolicismo. —Entrecerré mis ojos con violencia; me incomodaba oír nombrar tal religión, cuando sus hijos me hicieron daño. —Él, tenía como destino nacer en cuna católica, ser la obsesión de la maldad cercana, venir a este instituto y conocerte a ti. Así que, como él es menor que tú por poco tiempo, todo comenzó contigo.

— ¿Dice usted que él y yo estábamos destinados a esto? ¿Todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros? ¿Todo? — Su risa irónica me hizo voltear la cabeza unos milímetros.

—Sé a lo que te refieres, jovencito. Y sí, a eso y más; disfrútalo, hasta el último momento. —La pequeña sonrisa que se había formado se esfumó con la últimas dos palabras. —Estás en un problema que parece un círculo, no tiene un inicio ni un final. Aún así, te ayudaré en algo. —La atención que mi hermano y yo le prestábamos no tenía comparación; nuestros músculos se comenzaron a dormir y un hormigueo incesante se apoderó de mis brazos. —Como has sido descuidado para ocultar la fragancia perdida de la amapola, tu olor se esparció en esa enfermería desde la madrugada. Colocaré un sello de amarre en la lengua y en la mente de ese niño blondo; si algo ocurre, le avisaré a Itachi en un sueño. Considérenlo un regalo por su devoción.

—Muchísimas gracias, la familia está muy agradecida con usted.

—Los veré en otra ocasión. Adiós, niños.

Mi hermano y yo nos miramos con expresiones duras en el rostro. Solamente nos quedó finalizar en ritual y deshacer el círculo con la preocupación marcada en la frente.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Sasuke x Naruto)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

—Ya me has dejado aquí, ¿vale? Vete. —Habló Naruto.

El presidente se mantuvo callado tomando asiento en el borde del ventanal; Naruto, mientras tanto, estaba sentado en la cama, encogiendo las piernas del repentino frío y aferrándose a los barrotes del espaldar, aún con las manos sucias y el rostro manchado de la sangre de un superior.

Tenía el cuerpo entibiecido y entumecido; además, en su pecho sintió una extraña satisfacción que le llenó burdamente el resto de su cuerpo y sus pupilas se hallaban tan dilatadas que casi llegaban al borde del iris. Stephen, por su parte le veía de reojo a través de su cabello oscuro, meditando a la vez si había sido demasiado precipitarse y seducirle con su sangre, observaba a Naruto al borde de una fiebre alta.

—Vete. —Repitió imperceptiblemente más fuerte Naruto.

Con las manos temblando de temor abrió el cajón que estaba a su lado, sacando de él una navaja de afeitar con la hoja brillando ante la luz que a tropezones se colaba en la habitación desde el exterior, la que recién había utilizado hacía tres días.

—Sal de mi habitación. —Se escuchó de nuevo la voz frustrada de Namikaze. Con los músculos tensados y los brazos en un constante temblequeo, osó señalarle con la hojilla afilada.

—Suelta eso, Naruto. Lo único que harás será lastimarte. —Soltó Stephen un segundo después de que Naruto dijo la última frase.

—Vete… O te mataré; ¡te lo juro! —Replicó con rabia e incredulidad al oír lo que había dicho con tanta tranquilidad aquel joven de ojos grises.

—Sólo suéltala. —La pesadez en la voz de Stephen se había vuelto tan palpable como su ceño fruncido. —Yo puedo controlar tu mente, no vas a poder siquiera tocarme. No pierdas tu tiempo y descansa, descansa lo que no vas a poder descansar, idio… Sólo quédate tranquilo. —Ambos conectaron miradas cuando Stephen suspiró, y éste, al ver los ojos de Naruto, sólo pudo apartar la vista con rapidez.

Naruto no dudó de su palabra ni un nimio instante, las cosas que ese chico había hecho simplemente eran terribles y para nada normales. Soltó la navaja de golpe y sujetó la cabeza con sus manos, con irritación. _**¿Qué debo hacer? **_Se preguntó. Las venas de su cuello se habían inflado, producto de su impotencia.

—No confío en ti. —Soltó con ímpetu. — ¿Qué planeas hacerme esta vez?—Agregó a la defensiva.

—Yo nunca planeé hacerte alguna cosa, sólo sigo órdenes. —Contestó la otra presencia sin mirarle, huyendo su vista hacia la vista del exterior en primavera. —Y si estoy aquí, es porque me siento en deuda contigo.

Recordó en su mente y en su piel aquellas uñas largas y puntiagudas que se paseaban por su rostro cuando solía darle una orden directa, su voz con apariencia inofensiva… ¡Qué horror! Sentía que el estar cerca de ella le extraía el alma. Una risilla irónica amenazó con salir de la boca de Naruto, a quién le brillaban los ojos como estrellas.

Una ráfaga de aire azotó el cabello de Stephen y las cortinas que adornaban la habitación del rubio. Una presencia se asomó al lado del presidente estudiantil, con el cabello rubio y corto, afilando sus ojos marrones como una bestia. _**¿Será también uno de ellos? **_Pensó en su mente, casi como un niño dormido en una pesadilla el único presente de ojos celestes.

Stephen dirigió dos miradas intercaladas, una a Naruto -que aún se mantenía aferrado a la cama con la navaja a sus pies- y la otra al déspota de Christopher. Luego le preguntó con molestia al último.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Vine a darte un jodido recado, porque el príncipe de bote del Damián ese, está cansadito y no pudo venir. —Respondió con rabia Christopher. —Es sobre el danés y alguien que le ronda.

Al terminar de hablar ambos le dirigieron una mirada fugaz a Naruto, quien veía todo en espera de escapar. _**¿Qué demonios son ellos?**_ Pensó, cuando notó que hablaban de él; estaba comenzando a sudar. Todo se volvió más lúgubre de lo normal, el ambiente se volvió pesado y Naruto, comenzando a marearse, no escuchó muy bien de lo que hablaban sus dos indeseados invitados.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —Dijo entre dientes Stephen, arruinando su calmado y perfecto rostro al arrugar el ceño.

—Eso creemos, pero no es seguro aún. —Respondió con indiferencia. — ¿Te has herido? —Comentó, viendo la herida en su costado con algo de burla.

—Él lo hizo. —Cortó Stephen, ladeando la cabeza hacia Naruto. —Mejor dicho, le he dado mi sangre.

—Es raro viniendo de ti, jefe.

—Cierra la boca. —Suspiró. —Y vete.

No pasó un segundo cuando la mirada de ambos jóvenes se posó sobre la puerta recién abierta, Naruto había huido de la habitación despavorido, dejando parte de las sábanas en el piso, y la navaja tintineando al golpear los azulejos.

—Maldita sea… —Dijo Christopher entre dientes.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Sasuke x Naruto)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Se tropezó en el salón dos veces, y ahora estaba casi derrumbando la puerta de Kiba a esa hora, probablemente estuviera preparándose para ir a clase. Mirando cada dos segundos a la puerta de su habitación, comenzó a mover la pesada alfombra para buscar las la copia de la llave de Kiba que seguramente estaría allí. Bajo una nube de polvo estaba la tan ansiada llave y la tomó entre su mano como si esta fuera el cáliz de Dios.

Abrió la puerta de un golpe, y la cerró de la misma manera; su corazón latía con ímpetu del miedo y la adrenalina, y sus músculos parecían pesarle más de lo acostumbrado. Tomó la mesa de noche que yacía a su alcance y la movió hasta pegarla a la puerta que ya estaba con seguro; movió también la silla y el escritorio que chillaron ante la fricción con el piso. Tenía ganas de llorar.

Kiba abrió la puerta del baño aún con el cabello lleno de espuma blanca y el cuerpo húmedo, asustado por el ruido de su habitación, éste solamente pudo abrir los ojos de sorpresa al ver a Naruto con ese aspecto.

— ¿Qué demonios te…?

Naruto ni siquiera le dejó hablar, temblando y con rapidez, entró al baño halando a su amigo, cerrando esta puerta también con seguro. Se acurrucó en una esquina de la ducha mientras Kiba de veía atento y con incredulidad.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás así?—Preguntó Kiba. A Naruto le recorrió una ráfaga de miedo por la espina dorsal.

—Cállate, cállate. —Susurró Naruto. —Me quieren matar.

La cabeza de Naruto se meció hacia su izquierda y su derecha repetidas veces, tratando de escuchar algo proveniente de afuera. Kiba, por su parte, se quedó mudo por tal respuesta. Quitó la toalla que sostenía a la altura de sus genitales y rodeó su cadera con ella, viendo perplejo como el rubio se levantaba. Quería preguntar dónde había estado los últimos días, pero al ver que, según Naruto, la situación era grave, optó por guardar silencio; abrió el agua tibia en la regadera, la abrió tan nimia que apenas se oía en el silencio del lavabo, y roció con ella a Naruto para quitarle la suciedad que tenía encima, éste sólo temblequeó algunas veces, pero le agradeció con la mirada a su mejor amigo.

—Tengo miedo. —Habló de nuevo Naruto, alzando su mano para verla. —Esta sangre es de él… —Susurró. —No quiero morir.

— ¿Quién? —Preguntó Kiba, en un tono firme pero bajo. Cerró la llave de nuevo al ver que ya no había rastro de sangre en la piel de Naruto, apagó también la luz del lavabo y tomó asiento en las baldosas de la regadera junto con el rubio.

—No puedo decirlo, de mi boca no puede salir. —Su voz sonó como un murmullo desesperado, impotente. Naruto marcó sus fauces, apretando su mandíbula de manera tal que el cuello se marcó por completo y sus ligamentos sobresalían. Kiba supo desde ese instante que el miedo de Naruto era auténtico, y comenzó a picarle el miedo desde los latidos del corazón.

— ¿Por qué no puedes decirlo? —Cuestionó Kiba, con una voz en tono censura.

—Tiene control sobre mí. —Dijo con la garganta seca, se oyó luego cuando tragó saliva. —Es lo único que sé.

El silencio se marcó en ese instante, Kiba solamente abrazó a Naruto, sintiendo como el corazón se le desbocaba de manera brutal e increíble; además la temperatura del rubio se la notaba bastante alta y tampoco podía controlar los pequeños espasmos de temor que empezaban a emanar de él.

El calor en el espacio empezó a sofocarlos con lentitud, el sudor corría ya por sus frentes, también tenían sed… Naruto empezó a escuchar una voz en su cabeza y su cuerpo se movió con lentitud, haciéndole caso omiso a sus deseos internos. Se levantó y Kiba de vio con plena curiosidad.

— ¿Hacia dónde vas? —Preguntó el castaño, mas la única respuesta que recibió fue el puro silencio; eso le pareció extraño, pero no se movió de allí.

Abrió el picaporte; su ropa aún estaba mojada y destilaba agua en el piso, también sus pies descalzos parecían perder el equilibrio sobre las baldosas, y el peso de la tela húmeda impedía aún más su lento movimiento. Kiba solamente observó como su amigo se perdía tras cerrar la puerta, no reaccionaba.

Stephen miraba con curiosidad los muebles que yacían pegados en la puerta con violencia, la silla, por ejemplo, ya se había ido de lado y se había caído al suelo. Suspiró con cansancio cuando notó que Naruto salía del baño.

—No te molestaré más el día de hoy, por lo menos mientras no se halle puesto el sol. —Habló con tranquilidad, con la vista algo apenada pero dura. —Hace un día hermoso. —Soltó. Su voz no era precisamente amable, pero si era tranquila, no portadora de algún tipo de cinismo. —Te pido que no huyas; interfieres en mi trabajo y en tu propia vida.

Naruto no pronunció palabra, pero para el de los ojos grises, su silencio había sido suficiente, así que saltó por la ventana y se perdió de su vista. El cielo se había teñido de gris en el tiempo que Naruto se había encerrado en el cuarto de baño y parecía que caería una potente lluvia alrededor de unos minutos, quizás media hora.

Tardó un minuto exacto en salir de su trance, cuando hubo estado completamente lúcido pateó con avidez los muebles que había puesto para que Stephen no entrara. ¡Qué molestia salía por sus poros! Parecía que choques eléctricos bañaran su cuerpo. Kiba salió del baño, estaba preocupado. Cerró la ventana y se fue directo a los cajones de su escritorio, rebuscando entre sus cosas… Sacó una cinta blanca, con franjas de varios colores y la agitó con su mano derecha.

—Naruto, ven hacia acá. —Le llamó; Naruto se acercó con lentitud y al llegar Kiba le pego la cinta en la frente, y al pasar unos segundos la franja brilló. —Mierda… —Musitó el castaño. —Tienes fiebre de 39 grados.


End file.
